The Romance of the Iron Maiden
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Adventure,action,betrayal and romance awaits Velma as she is assigned to a team to recover a failed NASA satellite. "something is fishy" Velma says, but they are on the edge of the bermuda triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, WarnerBros., and/or Cartoon Network.

Delta Force is a real military entity.

"Jake Shelton" was a real person(now deceased). His name is used with the highest regard.

"The Way He Makes Me Feel" performed by Barbara Streisand from the album "Yentl", Written by Alan and Marilyn Bergman and Michael Legrand, released 1983 on the Colombia label.

"From This Moment On" performed by Shania Twain from the album "Come on Over" Written by Shania Twain and R. S. Lange, released 1997 on the Mercury Label.

All other characters, including the Delta Force team, locations and events are purely fictional.

Book One: The Shooting Star

Chapter One: The Mission

The Air conditioner hummed quietly, keeping the cavernous cafeteria at a comfortable seventy two degrees. People came and went as they found time or at their appointed time. The petite brunette checked the watch on her slim wrist then looked at the large clock on the wall for confirmation that wasn't needed. 11:45 am…both showed her lunch break was almost over. 'The food here at NASA-Houston was first rate and it beat deli take out any day' she thought. 'Got to pick up laundry from the cleaners and dinner would have to be deli take out…again!'

"Is this seat taken?" She heard a male voice say. " No" she said automatically, adding "Please" when she looked up to see a very handsome man holding his luncheon plate. He sat the plate down, pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Jake Shelton" he introduced himself, extending his hand.

'Velma Dinkley" she completed the introductions, taking the offered hand.

"Miss, Mrs. or Ms." He asked.

"Miss" Velma informed the handsome man.

"Miss Dinkley, I confess I've seen you around the 'campus' and I'd like to ask you something" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"And what would like to ask me?" Velma said smiling and more than a little curious.

"I'm tired of eating Chinese take out and talking to four walls in an empty apartment. If you feel the same way, I'd like to invite you to dinner…and a movie afterwards." The air conditioner hummed away, the temperature at seventy two degrees, so why did she feel so warm, her palms sweaty? She was taken aback, not knowing how to respond.

It had been a long time since she had been asked out on a date. Her last date had been a disaster. He had tried to slip his hand up her skirt…the result had been a cast on his hand for two weeks.

"Are you asking me out on a date so soon after meeting and why me?" She was flattered and surprised.

"Yes, I think you are very attractive. I've wanted too before, just now got up the nerve."

"And where do you plan on having dinner, _if_ I accept?"

"I pick dinner, you pick the movie" he offered.

A female voice came over the P.A. system before she could form an answer.

"Will Drs. Dinkley and Shelton please report to the Directors' office immediately?" The message was repeated.

"Wonder what that's about?" Jake wondered.

"I guess my answer will have to wait, only one way to find out. Shall we go?"

"I didn't want to eat anyway" Jake said, rising.

"Enter!" The deep, rich male voice came from inside when Dr. Shelton knocked on the well polished door of the Director.

"Good, please be seated" the Director had rose indicating three overstuffed chairs facing the large desk. He resumed his seat after Drs. Dinkley and Shelton had taken the offered chairs. Velma noted the extra chair but thought nothing more when the Director spoke,

"You've undoubtedly heard about the news briefing this afternoon that we lost a satellite, that it splashed into the ocean?" The two doctors shook their heads in the affirmative. "That wasn't completely true. The satellite did lose orbit, it will splash down in…seven hours. Dr Shelton will be in overall charge of the mission, concentrating on hardware. Dr. Dinkley will investigate any software problems. Your assignment is to determine why the satellite failed.

There are two other members of your team. Cosmos Logistics insures certain aspects of the satellite. Their operative is one of your team and is on his way. The other is a reporter we are sending for media coverage" The Director paused, pressing a button on the intercom. "Miss Williams, please send in the reporter."

Both doctors turned in their seats as a beautiful redhead, dressed in a fitted three piece purple business suit entered and took the extra chair.

"Daphne?" Velma asked in astonishment. She turned back to face the Director. "I respectively decline this assignment."

"I'm not in the habit of my people declining any assignment. If there is a problem I suggest you deal with it…quickly! Dr. Shelton, your team is to give Miss Blake your full co-operation. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" both doctors responded.

"Miss Williams, please send in the General. The General will give you more information." The Director rose and left the office.

The General was tall, dressed in a dark, well tailored civilian suit. He wore no name tag, nothing to distinguish him from a dozen other civilians.

"Good afternoon. The satellite, a Star Net A-1 is, or was, a joint venture by the United States, The British government, NASA and the weather bureau. When completed the system will comprise of three satellites and give NATO a state of the art global comm. system in communications, faster data transfer, and higher capacity along with the best global weather information. The satellite also carried two cameras with a magnetic tape recorder to store the pictures taken by the cameras. Your mission, code name 'Shooting Star', in addition to the one given you by the director, is to recover the cameras and tape recorder. They are to be turned over to the Delta Force leader, the acting captain of the ship you will be using. If they can't be recovered they are to be destroyed. You will have the facilities of the 'Spirit of the Seas'. It is already on site."

Velma jerked at the name of the ship they would be using, quickly recovering and settling in her seat. She tried to cover the shock the General had just given her.

"General, forgive me for interrupting, but where is the former crew?" Velma stammered.

"They are enjoying an extended paid shore leave. Delta Force are gentlemen, I would suggest knee length shorts or jeans rather than skirts or dresses. You will be flown to Bermuda where a helicopter will ferry you to the ship. There are no landing facilities on the 'spirit'; you will be lowered by ladder."

"General I'm surprised my father didn't demand a bonus for the crew" Velma observed.

"He did" the General laughed for the first time. "Your father?"

"Yes General. You commandeered my parent's research vessel."

"Your plane leaves in one hour" the General wasn't smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shooting Star

Chapter two: The Adventure Begins

Part one: The Airport

Velma left the office, thinking ahead of all that had to be done and only one hour to get it all done.

"Velma!" she heard, stopping to let Daphne catch up. "Velma, I didn't expect to run into you. Listen, I'm working for the media pool. I think they just wanted to get the new girl out of the office. Could we put our differences aside at least until we can talk?"

"On one condition" Velma replied.

"What's the condition?" Daphne asked.

"Don't try to talk me into returning to Mystery Inc... I quit remember?"

"So did I, remember…for my own reasons. Okay?"

"Okay! Do you realize I don't have one pair of shorts or jeans? And our plane leaves in an hour!"

"Never fear, Daphne's here…Let's go shopping!"

Forty minutes later they walked into the crowded airport, each carrying one new suitcase. They spotted Dr. Shelton who waved at them to hurry. "Just made it…we board in a few minutes…where is Miss Blake?"

"Daphne? She was right beside me" Velma said as she looked around the airport. "There is her suitcase, lying on its side."

Daphne Blake was no where in sight.

"There she is!" Velma pointed at Daphne who was picking up her suitcase, walking quickly toward them. "What happened?"

"Later on the plane. I wouldn't miss this trip for anything now!" Daphne interrupted.

As soon as they were aboard, the door was closed and the plane began to taxi; looking around the cabin they discovered they were the only passengers.

Part two: The plane

Later, when the plane leveled out and they could remove their seatbelts, Velma couldn't wait…

"Okay, now, you weren't kidnapped, so what happened?"

"We were separated, two men grabbed me. I think they will be a little embarrassed when they're discovered."

"What did you do?" Dr. Shelton asked.

"I put them in the ladies restroom. They will be okay, busy answering questions."

"No ransom note…sorry, I couldn't resist" Velma asked.

"No more ransom notes for me!" Daphne announced.

Dr. Shelton only looked at the laughing girls, a bewildered look on his face.

They settled back, trying to relax, but Velma kept getting up to walk up and down the aisle. After the third such trip, Daphne excused herself, half dragging Velma to the planes restroom.

"Okay Velma, what's going on? You're so nervous you're making me nervous!"

"Probably nothing…I've just got this feeling something is fishy with this whole setup…Take the General…civilian clothes, no uniform. Then two men try to kidnap you. How did you defeat two guys anyway?"

"I got to thinking what you said about having my own ransom note…You were right…I've been studying martial arts. I've earned my orange belt and qualified for the green belt test" Daphne explained, adding "I'll be a black belt before it's done!"

"Lastly there is Jake" Velma continued.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Daphne asked.

"That's just it, he did! I haven't answered him yet, there wasn't time" Velma answered.

"He's very good looking, seems like a nice enough guy and you're on a first name basis…you're worried about those past experiences aren't you and you're fear of intimacy" Daphne said.

"Partly yes, but there is more here than meets the eye. I find it interesting that we meet, he asks me out on a date in less that ten minutes, and here we are on the same plane! This is so crazy. I ask you not to mention going back to Mystery Inc. but at the same time I'd feel better if the guys were here" Velma added.

"Nothing crazy about that…I wish Fred was here too."

They returned to their seats, Daphne absently picking up a fashion magazine, thumbing through it, Velma sitting restlessly. Finally Velma leaned over and said to Jake, "I'm sorry Jake, I don't like flying; I get so nervous" she apologized, getting up to walk the aisle once more.

"Miss Blake?" Jake asked, changing seats.

"Yes?"

"I take it that you and Velma are friends from the past. I've asked her out, I was wondering if you'd mind giving me a few tips."

"We have been friends a long time. I'd suggest just being yourself, don't try to impress her, she doesn't like that. Try a quiet romantic restaurant with really good food and service. I'd recommend the Weeping Willow. Oh yeah, if she has had a good time she doesn't mind a good night kiss, nothing too serious, keep it simple."

"Thank you" Jake moved back to his seat as Velma returned.

"What did you tell him?" Velma asked nervously.

"Just what I'd tell any man…be yourself and go slow, get to know each other and I suggested the Weeping Willow restaurant for a first date." Daphne told her friend, smiling to herself as Velma walked up the aisle.

Later, they landed in Bermuda but were unable to enjoy the view as they were met and whisked off to the waiting helicopter. It lifted off as soon as everyone was belted in.

Part three: "Welcome Aboard"

The co-pilot had showed them the helmet-com units, explaining he would be helping them on their decent, then returned to take his place beside the pilot. They knew their conversation would be overheard so little was spoken out loud as they settled back, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space. They waited in silence.

Shortly, they heard the pilot's voice in their com units, "In visual contact with the 'Spirit of the Seas' on the port side. The two men you see on the deck will be assisting you in your decent. We will be sending luggage first; order of your decent is left to you."

The three moved to view the approach to their new home for the next few days. Velma's chest swelled with pride as she watched her parent's vessel grow larger. The vessel was of a catamaran style, modified and outfitted for marine research. It was large enough to sleep ten comfortably: crew of five, her parents and up to three students.

She couldn't help but flashback to the summers spent on the 'Spirit'. Summers spent snorkeling, swimming and her parents letting a young Velma help on some of the projects. Those had been the best, happiest summers of her life.

Now it was outfitted for satellite retrieval and who knew what else. Her years with Mystery Inc. had taught her that sometimes things just didn't go as planned, or that things weren't always as they seemed.

'Well, we planned the best we could' she thought to herself.

Their luggage was loaded and lowered. "Ladies first" Jake, as lead, had the right to go first. 'one point on your side' Velma thought.

"This is going to play more havoc on my hair that helmet thingy" Daphne complained as Velma began her decent.

Velma's decent went fine except once when an updraft lifted the 'copter off site, leaving Velma looking down at nothing but choppy, empty ocean. She had looked up, but there was no place to go but down.

"Welcome aboard!" she heard as she released the ladder, letting out a breath of air she had been holding. "About time you showed up!"

"Shaggy!?" She asked, surprised.

"Pretend you don't know me. We'll compare notes later. Coffee and sandwiches below. Captain wants to see you and Dr. Shelton ASAP. One of the deckhands will help with your luggage."

"I'm not a deckhand!" the other man yelled over the downdraft from the 'copter.

"Fred!" Velma recognized the voice.

"Same as Shag. You don't know me!"

"Well stranger, do I have a surprise for you?"

"What surprise?"

"Your surprise is descending now" She said, walking off toward the bridge, smiling.

"Captain? Dr. Dinkley reporting. Dr. Shelton will be joining us shortly."

"I'll hold my comments until Dr. Shelton joins us."

"Captain, I understand you wanted to see Dr. Dinkley and myself?" Jake asked, obviously still recovering from his experience with the ladder.

"Yes, only to welcome you both aboard this ol' tub. There has been an update on splashdown ETA. The new ETA is 0300 hours. It will take approximately forty-five minutes to retrieve and secure. Coffee is hot 24 hours, sandwiches now and when we retrieve the satellite. Sorry about the ladder decent, this ol' tub isn't equipped with a helo-port."

Velma was bristling, ready to explode. "Captain! That's twice you've called the 'Spirit' a tub! I'll mention the lack of a Helo-port to my parents the next time I see them!" Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her toes, walking off toward the galley.

She poured a cup of coffee, grabbed a couple of ham-cheese sandwiches, slamming the cup down hard enough to splash coffee onto the table. She was wiping up the spilled coffee when Jake arrived, filling his own cup.

"Way to make friends and influence people" he said, joining her.

"Sorry you had to see that…just made me mad."

"Uh…Velma…about our date you still haven't given an answer" hope was in his voice.

"About our date…can you be patient with me…it's been years since anyone asked me out."

He reached across the table, taking her hand, holding it gently…"One question…is it me? Did I do something or say something wrong?"

Velma smiled covering his hand with hers, "No Jake, you didn't do or say any thing wrong…it's not you, it's me. My history with dates isn't something I'm proud of. My last date in high school ended when he decided to put his hand up my skirt…He wore a cast for two weeks. Try to get a date after word of that got around and the nicknames! The girls called me the Iron Maiden. The names the guys used weren't that nice."

"Velma, I asked you for a date because I think you are attractive and I wanted to get to know you better. That's hard to do on 'campus'. I promise here and now that I won't be sporting a cast after our date."

"If I thought you would, I'd have said 'no' a long ago" she squeezed his hand. "I don't like the military on the 'Spirit' and I don't like these mid shin jeans and blouse. I'm more comfortable in my orange sweaters and skirt."

Part four: Friends Reunited

Velma left Jake, still with no answer, in the galley. She walked aft, spotted Shaggy, signaled, and located a spot out of sight of the guard on duty.

"Thought it best if we met once, no need to draw attention meeting too often" Shaggy said shortly later as Fred and Daphne joined them.

"Okay…what are you and Fred doing here on the 'Spirit'?" Velma asked without preamble.

"Your father asked if I could come aboard. He wanted someone he could trust. If you showed up, I was to watch your back, which looks pretty good. You've lost weight."Shaggy explained.

"Insurance investigator representing Cosmos Logistics. They insure a lot of satellite equipment including this one. I'm here to determine if they are responsible for any claims. And thank you for the heads up on the surprise." Fred explained his presence.

"Where's Scooby?" Velma turned back to Shaggy.

"With my parents. Your dad wanted me here and I didn't have time to do the red tape, plus it is a military operation."

Velma smiled, replying "While you're watching our backsides and thanks Shaggy for noticing the weight loss,don't forget to watch your own backs. There is something fishy here."

"Velma, we're on the edge of the Bermuda triangle, it's supposed to be fishy" Shaggy smiled.

"Remember what I said" Velma said, slipping away. Shaggy followed shortly, leaving Fred and Daphne alone. Daphne started to leave when Fred stopped her. Facing her he said, "I'd like some time to talk to you."

"I'd like that too--I usually take a walk about midnight. You should know why Velma quit by now…question…Why did I quit. It wasn't the same reason." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "my feelings haven't changed" she whispered.

She turned, slipped out of his arms and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shooting Star

Chapter Three: "Your Presence is requested"

Someone, probably one of the military team, had hung a blanket blocking off a section of the sleeping quarters, giving the girls at least an illusion of privacy. Daphne pushed the blanket back, sitting on the bunk, slipping off her boots.

Velma had always been the one who fell asleep anywhere, anytime. Even when no one could sleep, she could. Her deep, even breathing told Daphne she was asleep now. Daphne lay back on the bunk, the lighted dial on her watch showed she had forty-five minutes before leaving for her rendezvous with Fred.

That kiss on the cheek may have been a mistake: being that close, smelling the familiar cologne, her favorite, had stirred old feelings, confusing feelings, feelings she thought she had dealt with.

It was Decision Time. She'd all but promised she'd meet him but second thoughts kept invading her mind. Was this meeting a mistake? She slipped on her boots, leaving quietly. Velma rolled over, smiled as she watched the retreating figure, fluffed the flat pillow and was asleep in minutes.

The night was warm, fueled by a warm, gentle breeze. Daphne didn't need the coat she wore but pulled it around her waist anyway. She looked around, looking for Fred, would he meet her?

_There's no chill yet I shiver_

_There's no flame yet I burn_

_I'm not sure what I'm afraid of_

_And yet I tremble_

"Gottcha!"

"YIPE! --Fred!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist"

She moved closer, he wrapped his arms around her.

_There's no storm yet I hear thunder_

_And I'm breathless, why I wonder?_

_Weak one moment_

_Then the next I'm fine_

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to you" he whispered, his cheek caressing her hair.

"I wanted to call, can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone only to sit it down. you had to come to your own decision" she whispered.

_I feel as if I'm falling every time_

_I close my eyes_

_And flowing through my body_

_Is a river of surprise._

_Feelings are awakening_

_I hardly recognize as mine_

"Why did I quit?" she added in a whisper.

"I could have told you earlier. It took a trip to Oklahoma and a talk with a girl named Mary Ann to put it all together. Velma quit because she thought she wasn't getting the credit she deserved; she was right and I need to tell her that. You quit because of my ego, an ego that left no room for you or anyone."

_What are all these new sensations?_

_What's the secret they reveal?_

_I'm not sure I understand_

_But I like the way I feel_

"You've changed, and I like the change. The break up was actually a good thing. We'd become too comfortable. We weren't growing, physically yes, but we were in a rut. Even Shaggy is changing." Daphne told him.

_Oh, why is it every time_

_I close my eyes he's there_

_The water shinning on his skin_

_The sunlight in his hair_

_And all the while I'm thinking things_

_That I can't wait to share with him_

"I only wanted you to recognize that. I've waited for you to tell me your feelings for so long." She added.

"You want me to tell you my feelings? I'll do better than that! I'll tell you and show you.

"I've always loved you…"

The night was warm; she had left the coat unbuttoned. It was easy for him to slip his hands under the coat, around her slim waist, pulling her forcefully against his body.

His lips were on hers then, crushing, bruising, and demanding. She tried to pull away, hitting his chest with her small fists.

"Fred! what are you doing?" she exclaimed between clenched teeth. His arms were strong, holding her, not allowing her to escape his embrace "Stop!" But wasn't this what she had wanted, always wanted? Hadn't she just asked him to tell her his feelings? Wasn't that what he was doing?

_I'm a bundle of confusion_

_Yet it has a strange appeal_

She was being betrayed! Her body was betraying her! Her hitting slowed, becoming less forceful. Her fists opened, her palms caressing his chest, moving to caress his face, then upward, her fingers running through his blond hair, pulling his head down to her responding lips. Her knees turning to Jell-O, she surrendered, leaning into his kiss.

Breaking the forceful kiss, Fred whispered, "I love you now."

"Tell me."

His kiss told her of summer walks along a meadow stream, gentle, soothing and calm. His arms held her in a lovers embrace, firm yet tender.

He broke their kiss once more, whispering, "I will always love you" he rubbed her nose Eskimo style, his lips only lightly brushing hers.

"Tell me more" her lips accepting his loving kiss.

This kiss told a story, of deep commitment, of walking along the beach, of sharing a found treasure.

She could have pulled away, broken his embrace, instead her lips responded. They told their own story. A story of needing that commitment and the freedom to trust her beloved with her feelings and dreams.

_Did it all begin with him?_

_And the way he makes me feel_

_I like the way I feel_

"Ahem, the captain sends his compliments and requests Mr. Jones' and Miss Blakes'

presence on the bridge" the soldier said.

"How long have you been there?!" A startled Daphne asked.

"Not long mam; I'd be the last to stand in the way of a budding romance—or the rekindling of one."

They broke their embrace, following the soldier hand in hand.

"Fred, you don't get off that easy! I want to know about that trip to Oklahoma and this girl Mary Ann."

"You're jealous!" Fred roared.

"Am not!"

"You are too, you're jealous, admit it."

"I'm not jealous! Well, maybe a little."

They saw Velma coming on deck, also followed by a soldier. She pulled a compact and brush from her pocket, handing both items to Daphne, "The wind seems to have mussed your hair" a smile played on her lips.

"Thank you for coming" the captain said as the three and their military escorts approached the bridge as if they had had a choice.

"First, let me apologize to you Dr. Dinkley for the 'tub' comments. I didn't realize it was your parent's ship.

Second, I thought you needed to see…this" the captain stepped aside, exposing the damage done to the bridge.

Glass lay everywhere from the broken dials, wires had been ripped out, dangling from underneath the panel.

"Jinkies! Can it be repaired?" was Velma's first reaction to the devastation.

"We will have to return to Bermuda for full repairs but we can make it operational. It will take time, time we don't have. Splashdown is less than an hour away" the captain explained.

Velma had been walking around the damaged bridge as the captain talked, evaluating the damage and trying to decide if it was time to reveal one of the secrets the 'Spirit' hid. It was a matter of trust and she only trusted three other people on board and the military wasn't among the three.

Velma spotted the slip of paper, wadded up in a ball and dropped carelessly. She knelt, retrieving the paper. Smoothing out the paper, she saw two lines of numbers, three sets of numbers in each line. She recognized the importance of the numbers immediately. It was no longer question of trust but one of necessity and survival.

"What's that?" the captain asked.

"Follow me…your presence is requested" Velma answered, walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Shooting Star

Chapter four: Surprises revealed

Part one: A Good Idea

The Captain, Fred and Daphne followed Velma into the Master suite. The bed filled most of the room, only narrow aisles on either side. Matching oak nightstands stood on each side at the head of the bed.

"Not exactly the time to be invited into your parents master suite" the captain smiled.

"I'll take that remark as a joke, a poor one" Velma replied, not smiling. "I have trust issues…what I'm about to reveal is to stay here, between us, understood?'

"Understood" there was no smile on the captains' face now.

"Only one other person knows about this…and now you three." Velma said, pulling out the drawer of the nightstand, sitting it on the bed. Reaching into the recess, she released a hidden spring lock. The wall separated into two sections, sliding easily on hidden tracks, revealing a duplicate of the control bridge.

"We can do everything from here, except steer' Velma announced.

"Impressive, but why?" impressed, the captain asked.

"While I was with Mystery Inc we ran into some unsavory characters. My friend and I decided that this alternate bridge would be a good idea. It does have some drawbacks. This radio isn't as powerful as the main one on the bridge. It was never intended to be, but the equipment can be plugged into the main console easily and operated from there…I don't do mysteries anymore" she said looking at Fred, and then turning her attention back to the captain, "I would suggest that the numbers on this paper is our position. Your saboteur sent a message to his friends and wadded up the paper, dropping it before he destroyed our equipment. He was interrupted before he could damage the steering or PA system. Question is: was that change in the ETA authentic? You'll have to look close to home for your saboteur. If I'm correct in my deduction, we can expect uninvited guests. My guess would be after we retrieve Shooting Star and before or at sunrise. They will be coming from the East, out of the sun." Velma explained.

"I concur. The message was authentic. It carried a verification code only I knew. ETA is now less than one-half hour. Shall we go on deck?"

Part two: Shooting Star

It would have been hard to miss the satellite blazing across the night sky.

"On course, on time" one soldier reported. "Stand by for splashdown!" roared the captain, walking away.

Velma walked over to Fred and Daphne, "getting enough for your story Daphne?" "Yes, it is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Guys, that shooting star is carrying a military payload. When our guests arrive, I'd like you two and Jake below deck."

"What about you Velms?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I think I'll be busy" she replied, walking away.

"What did she mean by that?" Daphne asked, perplexed.

"I have no idea but it should be interesting" was Fred's answer.

At exactly 0300 hours Shooting Star splashed down. Things looked like organized chaos as the recovery team retrieved the satellite, attaching the lifting cables. Another team lifted the satellite, securing it to the aft deck.

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Daphne nodded at Velma talking to the Captain.

"I don't know but I'd guess the captain is about to lose part of his command" Fred reasoned.

"Why aren't you up there with them?

"I'm here as representative of the insurance company, nothing more. I don't know what Velms has in mind but I can't wait to find out and I trust her judgment."

Daphne looked at Fred with a new appreciation for the change she had sensed before.

They watched an animated conversation between the captain and Velma. Finally Velma walked off followed by the Captain.

"Let's go—this might prove to be interesting" Fred said when they saw Velma wave for them to join her and the Captain.

Part Three: 'Lil Lulu

Velma led the way below decks, across the catwalk, talking as she went. "I thought it prudent to add some surprises. You, Captain, along with Fred and Daphne are about to see the culmination of a lot of research and work…may I introduce 'Lil Lulu." Before them was a tear drop shaped submersible, suspended by cables.

"Don't let her size and beauty fool you. I've had her up to seventy miles per hour on the surface in tests, one half that speed submerged. Captain, when our visitors arrive, and they will, I'll need to take 'Lil Lulu out. I want someone I can trust, who knows the 'Spirit' and my plan…yes, I have a plan."

"I don't like it one little bit but you've convinced me. Who do you want at the wheel of the 'Spirit'?" said the Captain, looking at Fred.

"Not Fred…Shaggy. He helped modify the 'Spirit'. If you saw the specs, you would see she was 80 feet long. If you measured her now you'd find her at an even one hundred feet. Those twenty feet was Shaggys' idea and work."

They returned to the bridge where Velma picked up the PA mike, "Shaggy, report to the bridge." The Captain watched the lanky, six foot tall deckhand walk forward. He started to say something but a glance at Velma changed his mind, at least for now.

"Plan 'A'?" Shaggy asked Velma upon his arrival at the bridge.

"Yes, just as we planned it. I'm sorry I have to put you in harms way but we have no choice."

"Don't worry about it…we've talked this out before" Shaggy countered.

"Plan 'A'? do you have a plan 'B'?" wondered Fred.

"Fred, we have one chance and one chance only. Plan 'B' is what we always did, Run like hell and hope the monster didn't catch you. This monster isn't wearing a plastic mask, he's playing for keeps. Clear?"

"Clear" was all Fred could say.

"Captain, Shaggy at the wheel is going to be vulnerable. Please protect him."

"That's why we're here."

"Fred, look out for my big sister."

"Count on it" his arm around Daphne's slim waist tightened.

"Now we wait. Each of us has a job and we've planned the best we can. Let's do it" Velma looked at each of her friends as if for the first time…or last.

The sun had just broken the horizon when, "Contact Captain! Twenty degrees off starboard bow."

"Friendly?" shouted the Captain.

"Don't believe so, Captain. She's struck her colors and blacked out the name."

"Unfriendly then. Deploy men! BAR on the bow, Erickson, with me!"

"Captain" Shaggy said, "I saw an old space movie once, bad guys trying to invade another planet. They lost because their ships were bulky and hard to maneuver. I took that idea and came up with this…"

"'Lil Lulu in the water Buck. Time to lose some weight." Velma's voice came over the radio.

"Waiting for you to clear."

'Lil Lulu appeared from between the pontoons. "Clear" Velma announced.

"Preparing to disengage" Shaggy announced over the PA system. "Good luck…and knock off the 'Buck'"

"Right Buck…good luck to you"

'Lil Lulu sat down in the water as Velma added power. The submersible jumped ahead, thirty, forty, fifty miles per hour, making course for Bermuda.

"Inflatable in the water…your eight o'clock moving to your six" Shaggy said into the radio as he watched the inflatable leave the attacking pirate ship.

There was no answer…


	5. Chapter 5

The Shooting Star

Chapter Five: Uninvited Visitors

Shaggy pressed a button on the control panel and a smaller panel dropped down.

"They lost the war because their ships were too bulky; I decided to lose some weight."

Shaggy tripped two toggle switches and a loud clang was heard throughout the ship as the engaging bolts flew open. A little throttle and the front of the 'Spirit' pulled forward leaving the shell and aft deck behind.

The Captain had remained standing beside Shaggy, "What do I call you? I heard Dr. Dinkley call you Buck--last name Rogers?"

"Norville Rogers sir, Shaggy to my friends, Velma calls me Buck because she says my ideas and modifications were futuristic, and because she knows it irritates me. What's your favorite type of movie Captain?"

"We don't get to see many movies in this job."

"I'll bet…my favorites are old scare movies, the scarier the better, and old roman chariot racing movies. The bad guy always had some type of cutting blades coming out of the hub, cutting the spokes of his competitors. I thought of combining the two. Scare my opposition and do some serious cutting at the same time. If you'll look over the starboard side, you'll see what I came up with. Care to guess what their hull is composed of."

"At their speed, they sacrificed armor for speed. My guess would be fiberglass or something like it" replied the Captain as he walked over to peer over the side.

"Engaging thrusters" Shaggy spoke into the PA system, throwing another toggle switch. The 'Spirit', now lean and trim without the extra weight, skimmed across the water. Shaggy threw two more toggle switches, one above the other. A panel along the side opened, dropping down out of the way for a six foot rod to swing out locking into place. Along the center of the rod were three blades, equally spaced. They began to spin, faster and faster. Smiling, the Captain yelled"Good luck Buck" and joined his man Erickson.

On board the attacking pirate vessel, the Captain couldn't believe his eyes. This was to be easy pickings or so his employer had said. They were attacking rather than trying to run. He saw the deployed rod. It took several seconds for him to realize what they had in mind. Those seconds would cost him in ordering evasive tactics. It would also cost him his ship. They were in range but the men could only see the ship on a collision course. This wasn't what they had been told or paid for. Several shots rang out but the returning fire was taking its toll. Several of the pirates dropped their weapons, jumping into the water, followed by more of their comrades.

The spinning blades caught the side of the pirate ship, locking both ships in a dance of death. If Shaggy couldn't break free, the sinking ship would pull both ships down into a watery grave. Gouging and shredding, the spinning blades ripped a long gash along the side of the pirate ship slightly below the water line, allowing water to pour into the ship. The blades ruptured the fuel tanks and fuel lines. The fuel gushing out, forming a film over the surface of the water. Some of the fuel floated forward on the water rushing in from the long gash then broke free.

The 'Spirit' immediately regained the speed lost in the dance of death, rushing away from the pirate ship. Making a sweeping turn, Shaggy shut the thrusters down, returning the rod to its resting slot, its job complete. The panel closed and the 'spirit' came to a coasting stop some forty yards aft of the badly listing ship.

"What's the next part of plan 'A'" The Captain asked, hobbling up to the bridge, his leg red from upper thigh to knee. The red stain was growing.

"We Wait" Shaggy answered simply. "Fred, Daphne, Dr. Shelton, you can come on deck now" Shaggy announced.

"Impressive" said Fred looking at the ship before them.

"Where is Velma?" Daphne wanted to know.

"There!" Shaggy yelled.

The tear drop submersible broke the surface, water running off her sleek sides, the new sun forming a rainbow in the water spray. "Welcome back, what happened?" Shaggy's voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"'Lil Lulu defended her honor with flying colors…permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted."

What warns us of danger? A flash of light or movement where no light or movement should be? Is it from a sixth sense? Fred would never be able to explain, only knowing Daphne was in danger was enough. Fred stepped in front of Daphne, pushing her backward. "Look out…"

The bullet slammed into his body, spinning him around and backward into Daphne's arms."…Daph..ne." "NOOOOOoooo!" She yelled as she held Fred as he slipped to the deck, leaving a red stain across her chest. "NOOOO, NOT NOW!" she yelled kneeling beside him. The red stain spread out over the deck. A barrage of return fire caught the sniper, who stumbled back, disappearing over the side.

"Get him below!" The Captain ordered.

It may have been Daphne Blake, girl reporter, who knelt beside Fred but it was Daphne Blake, nurse, who rose, helping the soldier get Fred below deck, placing him in a bunk.

The soldier rose, pulling Daphne up.

"Look at me! Look at my eyes!" he ordered, shaking her gently.

"What's his name girl?"

"F…F…Fred."

"What's your name girl, what do I call you?"

"D…D…Daphne."

"I take it you care for Fred?'

"That would be putting it mildly…I love him."

"Call me Mac…now; do I have one patient…or two?"

Taking a deep breath Daphne replied "One! How can I help?"

"We'll have to cut his shirt off, can't pull it over his head, and might do more damage. We need a knife from the galley, hot water and towels. Can you handle the fact that it's Fred you will be working on?"

"Yes!" Daphne said, running into the galley.

As Daphne ran to get the list of needed supplies, Velma walked on deck after checking on the wounded including Fred.

"Status?" She asked.

"One causality, several minor injuries and your friend as you saw" The Captain answered.

"I could use a Shaggy sandwich, mind finding someone to take the wheel" Shaggy didn't look too good. "Mission completed Captain." He stood, took one step and pitched forward onto the deck. Crimson ran from his hip, flowing into the stain left by Fred's wound.

"Get him below!" shouted the Captain, "Second, get someone to take the wheel."

Below deck, Mac stood, "That's the best we can do for now. He's stable, but he needs a real doctor and hospital. You did a good job Daphne."

"Shaggy!" Daphne screamed, "not you too!"

"Same thing Daphne, clean the wound, stop the bleeding" Mac reminded her.

"I'll get more towels" Velma said as she passed Daphne. She had followed the soldiers who had carried Shaggy below.

"And more hot water" Daphne yelled at Velma's back. "Shaggy, this is going to embarrass me more that it does you."

She cut the pants leg, washing the wounds. The bullet had entered high on the hip, exiting just above the knee, reentered at the calf, exiting again just missing the foot by a fraction of an inch, four wounds to clean and bandage. Luckily it had missed bones and arteries.

Later after cleaning and bandaging the wounds, "Why Shaggy, why did you stay at the wheel when you were hurt so bad?" Daphne asked the air, wiping a tear away, leaving a red smear across her cheek.

"I can try to answer that question" The Captain said. He had slipped unnoticed down below deck. He motioned for both girls to take a seat in an empty bunk before continuing,

"He stayed at the wheel because he's a soldier. He may not wear the uniform but he is a soldier. He did it because he was a man on a mission"

"Mr. Jones stepped in front of you Daphne, taking the round meant for you. That red hair of yours marked you as a target. I've seen such bravery on the battle field on occasion. It's rare.

"I'm not a Marine but they have a motto, Semper Fidelis. It means 'Always Faithful', those two men showed what that motto really means. I'd be proud to have those two on my team anytime. Now, I've talked enough, I need to get back on the bridge."

"No you don't, that leg needs to be cleaned and bandaged. Velma or your second can handle anything. Do you drop them or do I cut them" Daphne said, raising a knife.


	6. Chapter 6

The Shooting Star

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Part one: Coast Guard

Velma had returned to the bridge although she would have preferred to stay below with her friends. It's said that command is a lonely job and Velma was learning just how lonely it could be. Fred and Shaggy needed surgery in a real hospital with a real doctor. The bullet that had entered Fred was still there; it hadn't exited. If it wasn't removed he stood the real chance of losing the use of his arm. Shaggy had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding although at a slower rate. Both faced shock if not treated soon.

"Contact Captain!"

"Friendly?" Velma responded hopefully.

"This is Coast Guard cutter 'Venture'. What is your status? May we be of assistance?"

"This is Dr. Velma Dinkley, acting Captain of the 'Spirit of the Seas'. We have one casualty, two civilians who need medical attention and several wounded. Do you have SAR?"

"Yes Captain, loading as we speak, ETA your location ten minutes. Will advise Bermuda of incoming injured. We spotted black smoke behind you, can you advise?"

"Pirate ship attacked us. We responded. Ship sank; no survivors. Does SAR have room for one uninjured? We have one female who would like to accompany injured."

"Pilot's discretion Captain"

"Thank you—'Spirit of the Seas' out"

"No survivors Captain?" the radioman asked.

"Those the sharks didn't get can go to Davie Jones' locker, compliments of the Iron Maiden!"

--

"Daphne, could I have a word with the Captain?" Velma asked.

"Sure, I'll go look for towels we don't have."

"Captain, Coast Guard with SAR ETA ten minutes. With your permission I'd like to hold back your casualty. I'd like to send Daphne."

"Still worried about another attack?"

"Yes, I'd like to have Daphne out of harms way."

"Permission granted, but I don't think you're giving her enough credit. I've been watching her, she has real backbone" the Captain observed.

"Captain, may I tell you something in confidence?" A very nervous Velma asked.

"Yes, strict confidence."

"To understand my request of wanting Daphne out of harms way I need to take you back to a day in May of my eighth grade. Two boys grabbed me, pulled me into a dark classroom. I won't go into detail of how far they got but it was far enough as far as I was concerned. Those two men along with Daphne and a Great Dane mutt named Scooby found me, saved me from being raped. The guys and Scooby took care of my attackers but it was Daphne that got me out of that dark room. (1) That Marine motto of Semper Fidelis comes close to what I feel for Daphne. Don't jump to conclusions, nothing even close to romantic feelings, just a deep friendship. She and Fred have been and are in love. I'd like to at least give them a chance for a life together."

"I hear the chopper, better get your wounded ready, including Daphne" Said the Captain.

"Daphne you can come out now. Bring an overnight bag, you're going with Fred."

"I can't say it has been a pleasure serving with you but if there is another attack, I will feel confident with you in command. One thing…what did you do with that inflatable?"

"I left the men floating in the water, much like their friends."

"Dead or alive?"

"Does it matter? What I told you about that day, I've never talked to anyone except Fred, and then only once. Do you think…we might be…friends?"

"I don't even know your name other than Dr. Dinkley."

"It's Velma, Captain."

"Velma, now that would be a pleasure."

Part Two: Dr. Shelton

Velma leaned back against the bridge console. The transfer of wounded had been slow but smooth, Daphne had been the last to depart. Velma glanced at her watch, calculating. The copter should be in Bermuda or close.

"Second, you have the com. I feel the need to stretch my legs."

"Yes Captain."

Just because she had command didn't mean she had to stay at the bridge. Velma walked along the rail, evaluating the damage; making a mental list of repairs needed when they made port.

She saw Jake at a makeshift work table, dressed in a white lab coat over civilian clothes, studying the many parts that make up a satellite.

"Find anything of interest?" she asked, walking slowly up to him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. I hope you don't mind, I took advantage of calm seas."

"Not at all, I'm just sorry I couldn't help. What did you find?"

"I've removed the cameras and tape, assigning them to the Captain's second. That takes care of that part. As far as the failure, I need to run some tests to confirm. The hardware is fine so that takes the insurance company off the hook.

"I think what happened was the computer tried to fit a round peg in a square hole. It resulted in the computer trying to make a course change that wasn't needed. Bottom line is the computer tried to put a sixty four bit peg in a sixteen bit hole. The resulting overflow normally is handled by a few lines of code with no problem. This time the overflow resulted in the rocket guidance system shutting down. The redundant unit also shut down because it was running the same software."

"Are you at a point where you could take a break? Take a walk with me?" Velma asked.

"Yes, I can wait to run those tests, let me button up" he replied.

"I've got an answer for you" she said as they walked away. "The answer is 'yes' if the offer of a date is still on the table."

"Good. I admit I talked to Daphne, she suggested the Weeping Willow restaurant."

"What else did she tell you?" Velma asked, knowing the answer.

"The usual, be yourself, that type of thing. She did say something that doesn't make sense."

"What was that?" this was something new.

"She said I should try to kiss you goodnight that you wouldn't mind. You've basically told me the opposite."

Velma broke out laughing, "Jake, you've been set up! Oh! Daphne, you just wait! We can fix that. How would you feel if I asked you out on a date?"

"I wouldn't mind but why?"

"Because the date in Houston would be our second date."

Jake held out his hand. "Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?"

Velma looked at the hand, knowing what it meant. She let her hand come from behind her back, slowly reaching out, then stop. Her mind screamed to put her hand back behind her back, she moved her hand back slightly, then reached for his hand, slipping it into his.

"You've seen 'Spirit' at her worst; let me show you the Marine Research side of the 'Spirit'". They walked off hand in hand, Velma pointing.

Authors notes:

(1) Reference to "No Song for Velma" by this author

BAR -- Browning Automatic Rifle

SAR -- Search and Rescue


	7. Chapter 7

The Shooting Star

Chapter 7: Hospital Visits

Part one: The Captain

The shower was a welcome relief. Velma relaxed under the warm, soothing spray, letting the water wash away the tension of the past days. She had been so busy; she hadn't had a shower since they had left Houston. It had been Jakes' idea. He said he could take care of Shooting Star, running any tests to confirm his conclusion on the failure.

Now, dressed in a print sun dress, (her orange sweaters were still in Houston dry cleaners) and sandals, she felt refreshed and more feminine as she made her way up the front steps of the hospital. The smell was the first thing she became aware of on opening the door, a strong antiseptic smell that invaded everything, just short of making your eyes water. People in white uniforms went about their way, ignoring her as she walked up to the pink attired receptionist. She had to wait while the receptionist gave directions to someone on the phone before she could get the room numbers of her friends and the captain.

She had decided to visit the Captain before Fred and Shaggy and it was his room she lightly knocked on before easing it open.

"Well, It's about time!" the Captain called out, a warm smile of greeting on his face.

"I told you I'd drop by. How are you doing?"

"Much better now I have a real doctor, actually he said Daphne did a great job. They only had to change the bandage."

"Did you find your saboteur?" Velma asked, pulling the only chair in the room closer to the bed and taking a seat. At least they wouldn't have to shout.

"Yes…the record will show killed in action" the smile was gone now.

"How did you know?" she wondered.

"No one thing. It was a lot of little things. We are trained and tested over and over. He knew enough to get by."

"A 'plant' I believe it's called" Velma offered.

"But by whom we will probably never know."

"What about the paper with our location?"

"We all have our specialties but we are all trained in all areas. We wouldn't need to write it down and ifwe did we wouldn't have thrown it away so carelessly. Velma, you said that Fred and Daphne are in love. You sent them out of harms way, yet you stayed. What about you? What about love for the Iron Maiden?"

"Don't Captain, I told you about that day. My friends saved me from being raped but not before the experience left its mark. It left scars I'm still trying to deal with. It will take someone very special to heal those scars."

"You are too beautiful a lady not to find love. I think you will find that someone and I also think you're going to be surprised as to who it is…there is one thing more you need to know…it's about Mac…

xoxoxo xoxoxo

"I guess I'd better go, thank you for telling me about Mac."

"Semper Fi?" He asked.

"I don't think the Marines would mind if I borrow those two words and what they mean. Yes, Semper Fi."

She started to leave, and then turned back when she heard her name. She saw the Captain had gotten out of bed, still in the hospital gown, standing at attention.

"Semper Fi" he said, giving her a sharp salute.

"Semper Fi" Velma responded with her own salute, "friend, always faithful." She dropped her salute, turned and slipped from the room.

The Captain maintained his salute until the door closed.

Part two: Daphne

The nurse informed Velma that Mr. Jones had just been moved to recovery. Mr. Rogers was still in surgery.

"Velma!" she heard Daphne say.

"How's Fred?"

"He came through the surgery fine. I'm famished, how about we grab something to eat while we wait?"

"The cafeteria is open" the nurse informed them. "If anything happens I'll send an orderly for you. You can plan at least an hour to an hour and half before Mr. Jones can have visitors, same for Mr. Rogers after surgery."

Velma hadn't realized just how hungry she was until the smells of food hit like a sledge hammer. They selected their food and picked a table near a window. Once seated both girls sat back, their food untouched.

"It's funny…I was famished when I came in here, now I don't want to eat anything" Daphne said, her eyes red from crying.

'Eat! You'll need your strength when you see Fred. You set Jake up; I want to know why?"

"I knew you would find out and ask. Yes, I set him up and I'd do it again! Velma, you won't remember this but I do. Like it was yesterday. One day I was at your house, you were still in diapers and were soggy wet. I'd seen Mama Dinkley change you. Funny, I still think of her as Mama Dinkley. Anyway, I got a clean diaper and all the things I'd seen her get. I got you out of that ugly jumper she had you in, very unfashionable.

I was a year older and thought I'd help. I got your diaper off and was about to pin the clean one on. Maybe I stuck you or maybe you just got scared, I don't know. You started screaming and ran through the house in your birthday suit, screaming your head off. You were so loud, the neighbors called and complained.

Daphne put her arm around Velma's shoulders, hugging her. "Velma, something happened between that day and third grade. We changed roles. I wasn't the big sister anymore…you were!"

"Daphne" Velma hugged her friend. "You have always been my big sister. I've admired you. Fred may have been my big brother, but it was you I went to when I needed some girl talk."

"It's those orange sweaters! You have to get more into your wardrobe than sweaters. I love that sun dress. A bit more revealing than I'd expect from you but I love it!"

"Yeah, luckily there is no one around to see this except the guys."

Daphne began to sob, holding Velma close. Velma held her, letting her cry.

"Oh my God, Velma! When he was shot and collapsed in my arms I thought 'not now! Not after our talk' not that there was much talking going on. That was the longest ride to the hospital! Thank you so much for letting me go.

The doctor asked if I'd like to go into surgery as an observer. I wish now I'd declined! Do you know what he did? He dug the bullet out of Freddy's shoulder and dropped it in a metal pan. I jumped like I had been shot! Like I was reliving that horrible moment all over again. It rang out and rolled around and around the pan. Then he asks if I wanted it for a souvenir. Like I'd put it on a necklace and wear it to remind me of Freddy getting shot! If I wasn't a lady I'd have slapped his face!"

"Sorry, I had to get that out" Daphne continued. "Yes, I set Jake up. I wanted him to ask questions, to get to know you. If he's man enough, he will, if not he deserves casts on both hands. Velma, you are my sister, big or little, you are my sister and I don't want you hurt. That's why I set him up."

"Daphne, have you ever told Fred how you feel, how much you love him? You'll see him soon, hold him, tell him just how much you love him and don't let go until he knows. Give him a kiss for me. For me, I have some shopping to do."

"Shopping? You? What do you have to shop for?"

"A purse, a big purse"

"You've never carried a purse except for some formal events!"

"Maybe it's time I did…

"Daphne, there's something else, something I need to tell you so you can deal with it now, before you see Fred."

"What is it Velma?"

"I talked to the Captain before coming to see the guys and you. Daphne, there was no 'Mac' below deck with you. There was only Fred, Shaggy and you and later the Captain."

"No! That's not true! Mac told me everything to do! I could never do what I did without Mac. He even shook me! He was there!"

"No Daphne, he wasn't. The Captain told me…Mac was killed on their last mission. He was buried with full military honors before they were even assigned to the 'Shooting Star' mission. Daphne, did Mac do anything or did he just tell you what to do?"

"Oh God! Oh my God! That means…It's a joke right? It's a joke cooked up by you and Jake to get me back for setting him up! _Please_ tell me it's a joke!"

"Daphne, I wish I could, but you of all people know me well enough to know better. It's no joke."

"Oh my God! That means…"


	8. Chapter 8

The Shooting Star

Chapter Eight: Friends

Part one: Fred and Daphne

They couldn't say when they ate; when they rose, their plates were empty.

"Go see Fred, I'll drop by later before seeing Shaggy" Velma said, hugging her friend. "Daph, Jake already knows."

Daphne stood before the hospital door, steeling herself for the imagined scene inside. She hadn't lied when she left the operating room claiming to be sick. She hadn't seen the end, the bandaging. She had to be brave, upbeat; that wasn't going to be easy. The shooting, the cries of the pirates as their ship sank, the helicopter ride to the hospital, and the bombshell Velma had just laid on her kept running through her mind.

"Are you okay? Would you like some water?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, water would be nice" she answered. She knew the water was the brains way of delaying opening that door, but she welcomed the delay.

The water gone, she walked to the nurses' desk. "Thank you, you guys have been so nice." She walked to the door, steeled herself with a deep breath, put on a brave smile, and opened the door.

The lights had been dimmed as the nurse had told her. The nurse had tried to warn her of what to expect, but telling someone and that person actually seeing something is often two different things. Fred lay back, propped up on extra white pillows, his eyes closed.

The covers had been folded down, lying across his waist. His shoulder was heavily bandaged; his arm lay limp in a white sling. Daphne went to the bed, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips.

"Fred, you awake?" she whispered. His answer was to return her kiss, his good arm wrapping around her waist.

"I'll be here my darling. You need to rest. We can talk later. Velma sends her love and this…" After kissing him for Velma, she sat in the one and only chair…and waited.

"Daphne" he moaned an hour later.

"I'm here" she said moving to the bed, taking his hand. "I'm here my darling." He had slipped back asleep. She sat on the bed, ignoring the vacated chair, holding his hand in one hand, caressing his cheek with the other. "I'm here and I'm not leaving" she whispered.

Another hour passed before "Daphne, are you okay?" his voice was strained.

"Yes…thanks to you…how do you feel?"

"lousy, groggy, sleepy" he fell asleep once more.

One more hour passed when his eyes came open focusing on the vision before him.

"Daph…you're beautiful…how is everyone?'

"Every one is doing fine. Shaggy was hit. He's just down the hall. Do you feel like talking now?'

"For a while, I still feel weak and sleepy."

She kicked off her sandals climbing on the bed slowly so as not to cause him as little pain as possible, resting back on her heels.

"Daph, why are you crying?" he said, wiping her tears away with his fingertips.

"I was afraid I'd lost you" she answered, kissing his hand. "I'm afraid of your answer about what I'm about to tell you…and ask you."

"And that would be?" Fred asked.

"I got the chance to talk to the doctor. When you and Shaggy are released from the hospital, there will be a stipulation that you remain in Bermuda until they feel you're well enough to fly home. Even then you will be transferred to Dr. Ray for evaluation and physical therapy so your arm doesn't become stiff. You have to agree but I want to fly back to Coolsville with you. I can help with the physical therapy and things like driving, shopping and cooking until you can do those things yourself."

"No problem…of course I agree. It might be interesting to have a woman around."

She placed his hand around her waist, leaning forward onto all fours, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart, and whispered,

'Fred Jones, our love has been a secret long enough, no more! I want our love to blaze across the sky like a shooting star for everyone to see. I want to tell everyone of our love."

Her kiss was hard and demanding.

"Fred, I love you now, for your kisses, for what you said and did on board ship."

This kiss was soft and delicate.

"Freddy, I'll love you always. There never has been, is there now, or will there ever be a man in my life, except you."

This last kiss was adoring, loving.

"There is one more thing if you feel up to it." She added.

What?"

"I want to know about this Mary Ann. I'd like to meet her one day."

"Funny, she said the same thing; she wants to meet you too, one day…you're jealous!"

"You better believe it! I've been jealous since before high school!"

"It all started with a phone call and breakfast…" he looked down at Daphne, she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead, "Good night Daph…" he joined her in sleep soon after.

Part Two: Shaggy and Velma

Velma had stuck her head in Fred's room; saw Daphne sitting beside his bed, Fred asleep in the dimmed room. She hadn't entered, only whispered that she would return after visiting Shaggy.

She walked leisurely down two doors and entered a similarly dimmed room. She didn't expect Shaggy to be awake and wasn't disappointed. She sat her newly purchased purse on the floor, sitting back in the chair, identical to the one she had seen in Fred's room.

She had taken a break from shopping to make several phone calls. One to Shaggy's parents to reassure them that Shaggy was doing fine and resting. The second to Jake asking if he could handle the needed reports regarding mission: Shooting Star. Jake had been more than happy to do so, asking after the health of her friends, suggesting she call Houston and ask for an extended stay. She did call Houston, confirming the extended stay. A short stop to talk to talk to the doctor and here she sat, watching Shaggy, listening to his moans of pain. His leg was heavily bandaged from the surgery. He'd lost a lot of blood, requiring several transfusions.

His eyes fluttered open, coming to rest on Velma as she pulled the chair closer.

"Hi Buck…how do you feel?"

"I'm no more Buck than you are Wilma Deering. Hi Vel, I feel like a party balloon after the party ended. My throat feels like the Sahara desert."

"What is your favorite malt shake?"

"You know, peanut butter, banana, and strawberry, with garlic if a vampire is around."

"No vampires, no garlic but you might like this…"

"Tell that to the gal who took blood, I thought she'd never stop" his voice was weak and cracked.

Velma extracted the malt from her new oversized purse, holding it for him to sip.

"I've never seen you carry a purse. That was good."

"I had to have something to hide that shake in. A purse seemed logical" Velma explained.

"Sit on the bed, got to be more comfortable than that chair. I wont feel I have to yell" Shaggy asked.

"It won't hurt you too much?"

"I hurt from head to toe, a little more won't matter. Please?"

"I have a better idea" Velma said, kicking off her sandals, stretching out on the bed.

"How's Fred?" he asked when she was comfortable.

"He's fine, resting. Daphne is with him."

"I thought you said he was resting?" he laughed weakly.

"Shaggy, I don't want to tire you, we'll have time to talk later. I've asked for an extended stay from NASA until you and Fred are better."

"Would you mind staying a while; until I fall asleep?"

"I'm not going anywhere" she replied.

Velma had fallen asleep but jerked awake when the nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'll…"

"You just lay still honey" the nurse said. "I just need to check his bandages. With what I've heard from the nurse's grapevine, all four of you need some rest. He doesn't seem to mind…best medicine I know." The nurse reassured her.

"The malt shake…I hope it doesn't cause a problem" Velma started to explain.

"What malt shake? I don't see any malt shake. If I did I'd have to confiscate it. Just be sure it's in your purse before the day shift comes on duty" the nurse winked, pulling the blanket up over Velma.

Velma caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand…and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Shooting Star

Chapter nine: Questions and Answers

Part one: The Kiss

She watched in slow motion as Fred stepped in front of Daphne, the bullet slam into his shoulder spinning him around to collapse into Daphne, Shaggy rose, take a step before falling onto the deck. The sparks igniting the fuel on the pirate ship, the ship exploding, sinking, the screams of the men. Her heart screamed to be with her friends but her sense of duty demanded she stay on the bridge as captain of the 'spirit'.

The dream faded into a gray mist in her mind when she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting and the dream to dissolve completely into the ether.

She lifted her arm off his chest, not wanting to disturb his slumber, rolling onto her back. She rose, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked around the room with its austere walls and efficient machinery. She felt uneasy, something wasn't right, out of place. It wasn't wrong, just different. Her gaze fell on the single red rose in a small white vase. Simple yet elegant in its own way. She was sure it hadn't been there the night before; then felt his fingers on her back moving slowly back and forth. She felt her back arching, wanting more. His hand began to massage her neck and shoulder. She sighed, hearing him say,

"Good morning Vel. I thought you'd leave after I fell asleep."

She turned her head, resting her cheek on her knees, "Good morning. Mmmmmmm, that feels good. A girl could get used to that. You don't mind me staying do you?"

"No, in fact I kinda liked knowing you were here" he whispered, tugging gently on her shoulder. She yielded to his offer, laying back, resting her head on his arm.

He started to roll onto his side facing her. When she tried to help, he gently stopped her by saying, "No, I can manage…it's easier." Once set, propped up on his elbow, he traced a line along her cheek, cupping her chin.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"You'll laugh" he replied.

"No I won't."

"I'm making memories" he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

Her lips responded, accepting the brush, answering the unspoken question. He kissed her firmly then, holding the kiss far longer than just a friendship type of kiss, his fingertips continued to caress her cheek.

She thought of pushing him away, breaking the kiss; instead her arm moved as if it had a mind of its own, caressing his cheek in turn, moving upward through his sandy brown hair, cupping the back of his neck but letting him set the tenderness and firmness of the kiss. She felt her body responding to this kiss that both thrilled her and scared her.

Thrilling in the fact she felt tingles running amuck up and down her spine, felt goosebumbs that appeared at his touch. She had been kissed before of course but she had never responded like this before.

Scary too, in that she and Shaggy had grown up together. They had had their quarrels, their spats, but their friendship had always survived. She realized what this kiss and her response would mean. What was going to happen, what had to happen. From this moment on their friendship wouldn't, couldn't remain the same! They'd remain friends but everything changed with this kiss. Was it wrong to feel this way about a friend?

"Whew! WOW! Why now, why me? Why didn't you ever kiss me like that before? I think you curled my toes' she whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

"You'll really laugh this time."

"That kiss told me what you're going to say. I may cry but I won't laugh. I want to hear you say it."

"They'll be by soon with the daily meds but I want, need to say this while I'm somewhat clear headed. You can accept it, reject it, but neither I nor you can ignore it.

"I was afraid of losing our friendship; that you didn't feel the same way. Lying here last night I longed to wake you; to tell you. I was awake enough when the nurse came by and I asked if she could find a single rose…that rose is for you." He explained, kissing her eyelids, the tip of her nose, "I love you" he whispered simply, kissing her lips softly.

"Shaggy, no matter what happens between us, we will always be friends. I'm scared too.

"Of what? I've seen you frightened before but never scared."

"I told you I might cry…" The tears started forming at the corners of her eyes which he kissed away. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him close; the sobs racking her small body until she recovered. She kissed him then, running her hand through his hair, as if making memories of her own. Breaking her kiss, she continued,

"When they took you below deck, I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. I thought I'd lost you. _Don't you ever do that to me again!_ I want my friend around for a long time…you've put my feelings on a roller coaster. I need some time to sort things out. You are not the only one afraid to take a chance on love. I promise I'll be back, I won't ignore what you said. I want you to get some rest, get well. Do you know what I want after that?"

"What?"

"I want you to hold me in your arms and kiss me like you just did and tell me again of your love. We have time…curl my toes again…"

Two hours after she left, a dozen red roses were delivered. The note read:

"My rose looked lonely, so I sent it some company, thinking of you"

Part two: A visit with Fred

About the same time that Velma woke to find her rose, Daphne's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the darkened room, getting her bearings. Someone had covered her with a blanket during the night, adding an extra pillow.

Her head jerked in surprise when she heard Fred say,

"Good morning…you're looking especially beautiful this morning."

She kissed his lips, pulling the blanket to her chin. Her red hair flared out, contrasting with the stark white of the pillow case.

"Good morning. You say the nicest things. How do you feel?"

"Sore, stiff but fine. I woke about an hour ago watching you sleep and thinking about last night. Let me see your hand…no, the left one."

He took the offered hand, seemingly examining it closely, kissing the palm and each fingertip. She smiled at the tickling touch of his lips.

"Yeah, just as I thought! When I get out of here we need to go shopping."

"We? Shopping? You don't like shopping and especially with me!"

"It's your finger."

"What's wrong? Did I break a nail?" she jerked the hand away, examining each finger.

"No Daph, but it is bare. I think we need to put a diamond on that third finger. I'll do this proper when I get out of here. Daphne, I've been a fool and a jerk at times…okay all the time. You want our love out in the open, not hidden and I agree. Daphne Blake, will you marry me? Here in Bermuda."

Daphne, stunned and surprised, jumped up, kneeling on the bed, facing Fred. "Fred, are you sure? This is nothing to joke about! You're not joking are you? You're not trying to pull some cruel joke? What you're asking is a life time commitment, I won't settle for anything short of that!"

He let her run down, letting silence fill the room for several moments before whispering,

"I love you, I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about something this serious. Daph, I'm sure."

Before she could clear her mind and give an answer a light knock was heard. Jumping of the bed, Daphne opened the door to find Velma.

"Daphne, I…"

Velma found herself jerked into the room hearing Daphne say,

"I've got a thousand things to do! Visit with Fred. I'll see you later." As she rushed out the door.

"Wow! What was that all about?" Velma asked, watching the door close.

"I just asked Daph to marry me, she ran out without giving me an answer. Come in and sit awhile."

"Is there any doubt?" Velma asked, sitting on the bed where Fred patted.

Daphne ran back into the room, rushing past Velma to throw her arms around Fred, kissing his lips.

"Yes, I'll marry you! Velma, will you be my maid of honor? Of course you will! I wouldn't want anyone else." She ran out of the room.

"Fred, I'd like to talk to you about something…" Velma started.

"Of course, and I have something to talk to you about, but wait a second, we didn't talk about a date…"

Daphne ran back into the room, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "We didn't set a date, Fred!"

"Calm down Daph, save yourself a lot of trouble. Talk to the nurses, they may suggest a dependable wedding planning service. We'll need fifteen days from signing the 'notice on intended marriage' form before we can get the license. Plan another ten days for Shaggy and I to recover completely, so plan on twenty five to thirty days from today at least."

"Daphne, ask the nurses about where to stay. We will all need rooms when the guys are released. Don't worry about my parents or Shaggy's parents; I'll take care of that." Velma added.

Daphne looked at Velma running her fingers through her hair and raised her eyebrows.

"Daphne Blake! Don't even think about it! Separate rooms! Somewhere I can do my hair and makeup? Our parents are going to be here, I don't think sharing a room would be advisable!"

"Hair…hair…Oh my! Jeepers! I must look horrible…gotta run guys!" Daphne yelled over her shoulder as the red headed tornado ran out of the room once more.

"Okay, what's up that big brother can help you with?" Fred asked. "Shaggy?"

"Yeah…Shaggy…How did you guess?'

"I'm a detective remember...disheveled hair, lipstick smeared, eye makeup running like you've been crying…your friend Jake is either in Houston or on his way plus he hasn't been around long enough for you to allow him to make that kind of dishevelment. If it isn't a hot doctor it has to be Shaggy. Is it serious finally?"

"Let's say he's made his feelings clear. For me, my feelings are on a roller coaster. He hasn't asked me to marry him, but I know it's coming…and I'm scared to death."

"My advice is to go get a cup of coffee, go out on the beach, be very still and let your heart tell you what to do. It's your heart, not your feelings that will tell you."

"You talk like I already know?" Velma whispered.

"You do. You just have to be still and let your heart tell you."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Velma wondered.

"Probably not the best time and I don't want an answer now, just for you to think about this…I think you were right in the reason you quit Mystery Inc. I want you to know the door is open anytime you want to come back. You will get the credit you deserve."

"I'd better go catch Daphne. She just might put Shaggy and I in a room with one bed just as a practical joke!"

"Would that be so awful?'

"Fred Jones! I'll pretend I didn't hear that...but I wouldn't complain if our parents weren't coming" she snickered. "Thank you big brother. I think I'll go get that coffee."


	10. Chapter 10

The Shooting Star

The Shooting Star

Chapter Ten: Wedding Preparation

The following days were busy ones for both girls. Phone calls to parents and friends, Velma busy with repairs to the 'spirit', Daphne working with the planners for the upcoming wedding. Fred had been released, followed by Shaggy a few days later. Either by accident, being busy, or as a practical joke, Daphne had indeed made reservations for Shaggy and Velma for one room, one bed. It was changed immediately.

The big day was fast approaching with all four friends busy with fittings and last minute preparations. Fred and Daphne had settled on an afternoon beach wedding, taking advantage of Bermudas wonderful weather and 'blushing' pink beaches. They had also moved their reservations to another hotel for a little privacy after the wedding.

On the occasion of one of those fittings Velma stood on the raised platform; having a 'discussion' with the seamstresses. The dress had been designed to be worn strapless but Velma wanted straps added.

Marilyn Dinkley knocked and entered, listening for a short while before saying,

"I stopped by to invite you to lunch" she told her daughter, then turned to the head seamstress, "Go take a break and let me talk to my daughter, maybe I can be of some help", turning back to Velma she said, "come on down, you can have a break too."

"Okay, what's with the straps?" she asked Velma.

"I want straps but they don't want to do the little extra work!" an exasperated Velma said.

"Why do you want straps on a strapless gown is what I meant?"

"I've always been self conscious about my breasts, you know that. Going strapless just magnifies the problem."

"And two little straps will change that? Who will be looking at your breasts?"

"Every guy there!"

"Of course they will; they're men. I'm guessing Shaggy will be your escort?"

"Yes, of course."

"You know what all those men will be thinking? They will see a beautiful, young, and vibrant woman, and then they'll see your arm resting on Shaggys' arm and say 'What a lucky guy, I wish I was in his place.' "The decision is yours of course but you want to know what I'd do? I'd take the attitude of "Look! But I'm with my man and nothing you can say or do will change that fact.' I'd make Shaggy so proud he was my escort he'd beam with pride. Now, let's get this fitting done and have lunch, I'm famished.

The fitting finished, Velma slipped into a black, white and yellow diagonal striped sun dress with matching horizontal stripes and lace across the bodice and joined her mother.

Marilyn had picked a shaded table with a beautiful view of the ocean and the sound of the surf in the background.

"Where's Dad? Isn't he joining us?" Velma wondered, looking around for her father.

"No, he's on an errand. He's looking for something that hopefully doesn't exist" Marilyn laughed.

"You got him out of the way so we could talk!?"

"Guilty. Did you make your decision on the straps?"

"Yes, I thought about what you said but my decision was based on something you and dad taught me, to be proud of whom I was and of my accomplishments. I admit I may not have always done that. I did make a change on the dress but I'm not telling anyone. You will have to wait."

'Your mother may be old but she's not blind yet…I've observed certain things since we arrived…is there something going on between you and Shaggy that your dad and I need to know about?"

Velma took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, stalling for time. 'What _was_ going on between her and Shaggy and how to tell her mother?'

"There is no simple answer to that question. Mom, let me tell you about three things that has happened on this trip. First, Shaggy performed one of the most heroic things! He stayed at the wheel of the 'Spirit' with an injury that would have made any man faint. Yes, he's told me he loves me which scares the daylights out of me.

The second occurred a few days after he was released from the hospital. We usually meet for breakfast but he wasn't there and neither Fred nor Daphne had seen him. I was near panic mode, thinking something had happened to his leg. I decided to walk the beach before sounding an alarm.

I found him far down the beach, too far. He had walked as far as his leg would allow. I sat down beside him, telling him how worried I had been. He asked me to look toward the ocean and tell him what I saw. I said all I saw was a lot of water and beach. He pointed at a dead sea gull. 'Did you see the gull?' he asked. 'No, not until you pointed it out' I told him. He said that when he arrived the gull was injured and that the other gulls were pecking it to death. With his injured leg he tried to help but was helpless to stop the other gulls. When the injured gull was dead, they just left.

He asked me if I'd go back; find a box big enough for the gull and plastic to wrap the box. When I got back, he'd climbed an outcropping, digging a grave. Mom, the pain must have been excruciating. He wouldn't let me help, wanting to bury the gull himself. I watched this man I've known my whole life place that dead bird in the box so gently you've thought it was a baby. He wrapped the box in the plastic, climbed back up the outcropping and buries the box…where are the Kleenex when you need one?"

"This is turning into a two box story…waiter! Could we have two boxes of Kleenex?... thank you." Marilyn corrected, then turned her attention back to Velma who continued.

"When he finished, he climbed down, limped over, reached out his hand and said ' It's done…we can go now'.

The third thing I want to tell you about happened just yesterday. We were on the beach when he said his leg was tired so we stretched out on the sand. I wasn't paying attention at first. As we talked he'd drawn a heart and put our initials in inside like a little boy carving initials in a tree.

So that's it…mom, you and everyone else knows Shaggy as the guy afraid of his own shadow, who eats everything and anything in sight. I've been privileged to see glimpses of Shaggy he won't let Fred or Daphne see. I've seen him impress a battle hardened combat veteran to the point of calling him a soldier without an uniform, I've seen him show compassion for a dead bird that no one would even notice and I've seen him like a little boy."

"And the problem is…?" her mother asked, prompting more.

"The problem is…I've always looked at Fred and Shaggy as my older brothers. Shaggy has changed that. With him telling me he loves me I can never look at him as a friend or older brother!

The problem is…after all I told you, he'll hold me, kiss me, and my mind becomes mush. And then he'll pull one of his famous antics that will make me laugh till my sides hurt. Is that love? To shiver all over when he takes my hand, to want to cry over his compassion for a dead bird of all things, to want his kiss even though it's thrilling and scary at the same time? Is that how you felt with dad?"

"Felt?" Marilyn asked. "Velma, would it surprise you to know your dad can _still_ make me feel that way. Sometimes when we are out on the 'Spirit' and the days work is done, I like to take my 'desert' coffee out on the aft deck and watch the water and the dolphins play. Your dad will come up behind me and put his arms around me, just hold me. I look at my watch and an hour has passed that felt like ten minutes. Yes, your dad can still make feel that way.

The thing to remember, Velma, isn't that you've seen Shaggy do these acts but the fact that he's allowed you to see those acts. I think what scares you, isn't Shaggy, it's that for the first time you have a real man in your life that really loves and adores you and you don't know how to handle it and maybe that's my fault.

Velma, I've watched you blush at the mere mention of his name, I've seen you look for him across a room then drop your eyes when he looks back, I've seen him touch the back of your chair if he thinks someone is watching or caress your hair and touch your shoulder if he thinks no one is watching. I've seen you caress that hand on your shoulder with your cheek. I've seen you break out with the brightest smile when he enters a room. If that isn't love, I don't know what is! Now, off you go, Shaggy has been peeking around the corner at us for a while; waiting not too patiently for you. He's either shy or polite to interfere. I do want to tell you one more thing…I approve of Shaggy based on what you've told me today…I'll be proud to call him son. Now, get out of here and go see him!"

She watched her daughter skip down the steps, meeting Shaggy as she neared the corner of the building. She noticed her husband of twenty five years approaching rose and walked slowly toward him. Throwing her arms around his neck she said in not too low of a voice, "Harold Dinkley, I love you"

"Marilyn! What's gotten into you and in front of all these people?"

"These people be damned. I love you and I'm feeling frisky, what are you going to do about it?" she whispered in his ear.

The End of book one: The Shooting Star


	11. Chapter 11

The Romance of the Iron Maiden

Book two: "The Valley of Shadows"

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

Part one: The Decision

The wedding day dawned with bright sunshine and a predicted high of seventy three. The planners were busy getting the last touches in place as the time slowly ticked away. For Daphne and Velma the time went too quickly as they tried to dress and get their makeup just right.

At the last moment the red carpet was rolled out and the last piece of the wedding puzzle was in place. Two of the nurses who had taken care of Fred and Shaggy during their hospital stay had agreed to let their children serve as flower boy and girl.

Fred and Shaggy stepped out of the groom's room and took their places. The music began and Velma stepped out, leading the bridesmaid friends who had flown in for the wedding.

Velma looked at the two non family men in her life, so handsome both of them; even Shaggy's hair wasn't as unruly as usual.

As she passed her mother, she glanced to see her reaction to her change in the gown. Her mother smiled, winked and nodded her approval. The gown was not only strapless but she had added a sloping 'V' to the neckline, the revealed cleavage declaring her felinity with grace and class. She reached the designated spot, looking at Shaggy for his reaction to the gown. The look of love she received made her blush. Her mind flashing back over the quiet talks with Shaggy, standing on the beach. The surf washing up on the beach, splashing their feet, catching them by surprise. To the goodnight kisses that took her breath away as the sun turned the beach to a blushing pink that matched her cheeks.

The music called her back to this moment in time, all eyes turning as Daphne began her slow walk up the aisle. Even Velma had to blink; she had never seen her friend so stunningly beautiful. The lace on satin form fitting white gown shimmered in the sunlight, catching every ray with each step. The sheer lace veil covered her face, dropping just below her shoulders to protect her peaches and cream complexion from the suns rays.

It was ironic in a way; she was sure the sun dimmed just a little at the radiant glow of Daphne's smile when her father handed her hand to Fred. It was at that split second, that moment caught by the eternal camera we call the mind that Velma decided. The Iron Maiden hadn't found love!

Love had found the Iron Maiden and most important of all she accepted it. She decided she wanted her wedding here, on the beach, with friends and family gathered around to share her found happiness. She wanted Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, her 'Buck Rogers' to be waiting at the end of the slow walk up the aisle.

With the decision made and feeling at ease with the decision, she wanted the ceremony to pause right there so she could tell Shaggy her decision, but reality doesn't work that way. She would have to wait!

The ceremony was beautiful and never to be forgotten and soon Fred was lifting Daphne's veil, seeing his wife for the first time. The recessional began and she took Shaggy's arm, following Fred and Daphne down the red carpet. Shaggy pulled her to the side as soon as they stepped off the red carpet, Fred and Daphne continuing to the waiting limo. She saw the soldiers then…

Two soldiers, one in full dress uniform with Captains bars on each shoulder. The other in full battle gear, a first aid pouch slung over one shoulder. The one soldier with Captains bars came to attention, saluting…her. A light breeze kissed her cheek. "Semper Fi" she whispered. The soldier dropped his salute, turned and limped away, leaning heavily on the cane. The other turned, following the Captain…and disappeared in a wisp of gray mist on a clear, bright, sunny day. Velma would never tell anyone, not even her closest friends what she saw that day.

"What…what did you say" she asked when she realized Shaggy was trying to say something.

"I was saying that I've never seen you so beautiful, and that gown, I've never seen you wear something that…revealing."

"This ol' rag? Shaggy you aint seen nothin' yet! I've got something to tell you but you have to wait until after dinner with our folks. I asked you to be patient with me and you have, and I thank you for that. You'll have your answer after dinner."

Standing to one side, Marilyn Dinkley was speaking to her husband, "Harold, why aren't the people leaving? Every one is still in their seats."

"They're waiting for us Marilyn"

"Have you lost your mind Harold, why would they be waiting for us?"

"Marilyn Dinkley, I love you. Will you marry me...again?"

"What are you talking about? Renewing our vows? But I don't have a maid of honor or anything."

"Yes, you do Mom" Velma stepped beside her mother. "And dad has a best man. What's your excuse now?"

"You and your dad cooked this up didn't you?"

"Yep! So what's your answer?"

"I ought to spank both you and Shaggy for this…Yes, Harold, I'll marry you again, and again as many times as you want!"

So Velma walked the aisle for a second time that day as Maid of Honor.

The reception ran as usual except for the late start and one other unique segment.

When it was time for Daphne to throw the bouquet, Velma started to slip away. At her height she knew she would have no chance against the taller girls. The girls started tugging at her, not letting her slip quietly away. She found herself not just in the group, but square in the middle. 'Great! More humiliation' she thought. 'Just great!'

But Daphne wasn't throwing the bouquet; instead she was walking toward the group, the girls moving to the side, letting her pass. She stopped only a foot from Velma.

"Velma, the girls and I talked; we want you to catch the bouquet. So catch!"

"Carry it at your own wedding and if I'm not your Maid of Honor, I'll haunt you forever."

"Of course you'll be my Maid of Honor. I wouldn't want any one else. It's won't be the same will it…ever again?" Velma whispered as she hugged her best friend.

"Nothing stays the same, Velma, but I'll always be your friend."

"As will I" she heard Fred say.

None of the girls had left, each giving Velma a hug then stepping away for the next until only one girl remained.

"Velma, what Daphne doesn't know was we had our own talk and I've been elected spokesperson. Velma, at one time or other each of us has called you the Iron Maiden behind your back. Today we want to apologize and ask your forgiveness…but we also ask your permission to continue to call you the Iron Maiden, not out of disrespect but rather as a term of respect. Not one of us could have done what we've heard you did when those pirates attacked. When you need bridesmaids for your wedding, the 'court of the Iron Maiden' will only be a phone call away."

Velma was so overcome with emotion she could only whimper as the girls gathered around, giving her one big group hug.

"But he hasn't asked me yet." She blubbered.

"He's a fool if he doesn't" one of the girls replied.

Part two: The Iron Maiden gives her answer

The table was set for eight. With Fred and Daphne now officially on their honeymoon, the Jones' and Blakes had been asked to join the Dinkleys with Shaggy and Velma for dinner.Throughoutthe meal, comments were made as to how beautiful the bride and her court had been and the ceremony in general. Clandestine looks were directed at both Shaggy and Velma as if they expected some sort of announcement.

During the meal Shaggy had slipped his hand under the table, holding her hand, using his thumb to caress. Her mother had leaned over whispering, "Must be awkward eating with your left hand…I take it you made your decision?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm making him wait until after dinner" she whispered back.

"Good for you. I loved your gown, just the right touch."

The waiter had removed the dinner plates, every one relaxing over drinks when Shaggy announced, "If you will excuse us, the doctor wants me to walk to exercise my leg."

'Way to go Shaggy! They can't refuse doctor's orders!' Velma thought as she rose.

The three men rose with Velma, retaking their seats; the three sets of parents watching Shaggy and Velma walk away toward the beach, hand in hand.

"Well Marilyn, how do you like Bermuda?' Harold asked.

"I love it, you ol' teddy bear."

"Good, because that gleam in our daughter's eye tells me we better plan a return trip."

"I'm glad you feel that way. We're going shopping tomorrow. You'll need a new suit to give her away."

Shaggy and Velma walked down the beach with no destination in mind.

"Okay Vel, you said you had an answer." Shaggy said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I told you I wanted something when you got well, it's time."

His lips grazed her forehead; butterfly kisses flooded her eyelids, cheeks and lastly her lips. His kiss was gentle, teasing, there one moment…then gone; only to return, becoming firmer. "I love you" he whispered between kisses.

"I've ran away from love, I don't know what love is. Mom said I had a real man in my life for the first time. Shaggy, I'm a one man woman, I'm opinionated, hard headed and ignorant whrelove is concerned. My answer is…If you are willing to put up with me, be patient while I learn what love is…I'm willing to take a chance on love…with you. I love you Shaggy 'Buck' Rogers! YIIIIIPE!! What are you thinking…you'll hurt your leg!" Velma squealed when Shaggy picked her up off the ground, whirling her around. "Put me down!"

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Shaggy roared, holding her, her legs pumping in the air. Her legs stopped pumping when he kissed her lips, letting her slide slowly to the sandy beach, holding the kiss until finally he said, " Turn around, tell me what you see."

She looked at him, questioning his request but doing as he requested, leaning back against his body." I see the sun, beach, and people walking on the beach and hotel staff, what is it I'm supposed to see...another gull?"

"No, no gull this time…this." He added, placing a large velvet box in her hands, placing his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Quit that…mmmmmm, don't quit."

"Go ahead, open it" he whispered in her ear.

"If this is a ring, I'm going to cry."

She opened the box, gasping as the music box began to play. A necklace consisting of a fire opal, surrounded by pink opals lay nestled on the cream colored background.

"Oh, Shaggy, It's…so…beautiful. I think I'm going to cry anyway."

"You asked me to be patient" he said, lifting the necklace, placing it around her neck. "I will be patient but you need to know that one day I will put a ring on your finger. This

necklace comes with its own request…you are not to wear any orange sweaters with this necklace."

Velma sat the box carefully on the sand, the lid up, the music playing. She wiped the tears from her face, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I don't think I'll need orange sweaters anymore. When you place that ring on my finger, this will be my answer…

_(I do swear that I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care_

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow_

_For better or worse, I will love you with_

_Every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

The crowd that had gathered, listening to her sing began to disperse.

"Isn't it funny…what I've been looking for was right in front of me the whole time.

Kiss me Buck, and don't tell me not to call you Buck! Wilma Deering has her hero and she's not letting him get away any time soon. Kiss me Buck, curl my toes; I'll accept that ring any time."


	12. Chapter 12

The Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter Twelve: The Legacy

In the early hours just as the sun was breaking the horizon, the moon, like a large eye peeking down from the heavens, watched the couple strolling along the surf. The sound of waves washing onto the shore was the only sound save the occasional whisper and the whispered response. The stars winked at this new found love.

"I guess we better start heading back, look how far we've come" Shaggy broke the silence.

"Can we stay here a little longer? I'm not ready to go back yet. It's so peaceful and calm. How is your leg, any pain?" concern for her friend and new love filled Velma's question.

"Very little, all this walking has helped and yes we can stay longer. Looking forward to getting back to Houston?"

"What you're really asking is about Jake isn't it?" Velma laughed. She had been doing a lot of laughing recently.

"Yes, I guess it is at that. You did agree to a date on your return."

"Shaggy! I'm surprised at you!" she gave his shoulder a love slap. "A girl can break a date you know. Besides, that was before I fell in love with you. You aren't jealous are you?"

"Not jealous so much as just needing to know" he explained.

"I will never give you reason to be jealous. I love you and only you. Besides, I got a telegram from Jake. I should have told you but you kiss me and I can't think straight. Bottom line is, he's met someone new and wondered if I'd mind canceling our date. I sent an answer back saying how bad I felt but that I understood."

"Pick me up! It's wet down here! Here by your feet" the voice seemed to come from the beach itself.

"Hey, look, there by your feet, what a gorgeous rock" Shaggy knelt, picking a stone off the beach. "Well, would you look at that? It's a ring, a diamond I think. Looks like it might fit your finger." Velma was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe; knowing Shaggy had palmed the ring and thrown his voice and would soon be placing it on her finger. "A perfect fit, Velma Dinkley will you be my wife?" "Yes, if for no other reason than to see what antic's you will come up with next! Yes, I'll marry you." A cloud drifted over the face of the moon as if the moon itself thought the couple needed a little privacy during the shared kiss.

When the friends met for breakfast, there were squeals of delight from Daphne and slaps on the back from Fred along with a prolonged hug. "I'm so happy for you Velms."

"You're crying Fred." "Men don't cry, must be something in my eye."

"Bull! You are too crying!"

That had been a month ago. The flight home had been uneventful although a lot of good natured ribbing was given and received by the friends. Velma did have to locate an apartment then a few days in Houston to complete the termination process, releasing her Houston apartment and picking up her orange sweaters from the dry cleaner storage before returning to Coolsville on a Friday afternoon. She hadn't seen Jake.

The repairs to the 'Spirit' were completed, her parents adding to the compiling of logs on several Dolphin pods. They had asked Velma to house sit while she arranged furniture and cleaned her new digs.

Shaggy had cooked dinner for her and now, after the dishes were done, they had cuddled up on the sofa, watching one of their favorite old scare movies. With Scooby at Shaggy's feet, munching on a pile of Scooby Snacks, Shaggy had taken the end of the sofa, propping his feet on the coffee table. Velma had lain across his lap facing him. In this position they didn't see too much of the movie, but it did make kissing much easier.

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted one prolonged kiss. "Who could that be, and this late at night?" Velma wondered, stretching backwards to pick up the receiver; her top riding up to expose a flat, trim midriff. Shaggy took full advantage of the situation, leaning over to kiss her tummy.

"Hello, Dinkley Residence, Velma speaking" she answered, laughing into the phone, slowly pulling her top down into place.

"Velma? Good, you're back. This is your Aunt Abby, is Shaggy with you?"

"Yes, we're just watching an old movie."

"Congratulations on that ring I hear you got, I'd love to see it. Are you two free for lunch tomorrow around noon?" I have a request and something you two need to know."

"Yes, we're free, noon tomorrow? That's fine, see you then" Velma stretched to replace the phone, laughing when Shaggy kissed her tummy a second time.

"What was that all about?" Shaggy asked, noticing the furrowed brow.

"That was Aunt Abby, you know, she has 'Abby's Books' down off main?'

"Yeah, I've helped with unloading deliveries and some part time work during high school."

"We have a luncheon date tomorrow."

The next morning, dressed in ladies jeans and blue print pullover (no turtle neck), Velma dropped her sports car off for a low tire that had developed on her way home from Houston. Shaggy had picked her up at the shop; they had arrived at the book store just as Aunt Abby stepped out, locking the door.

"Good timing Velma!" Aunt Abby said with hugs for Velma and Shaggy and scratches behind the ears for Scooby. "Let's walk down to the café, it's close, good food and after being inside all morning, I want to take advantage of their outdoor tables. That is indeed a beautiful ring. I'm so happy for you two."

They walked to the café, selected their food and a table. After getting seated, Aunt Abby began, "First the request, Velma you know my other nephews and nieces have never taken an interest in the store or books in general. I'm not getting any younger and have decided to increase my life insurance and have an appointment with that quack doctor on Monday.(Both Velma and Shaggy had heard rumors about Aunt Abby and the doctor since his wife's death three years prior and Abby's husband passing two years ago. If there was any truth to the rumors, they were being very discrete about it.) He has been after me for a while to take some time off. I've decided to do just that. My request is that you two take over the store for two weeks in my absence, and I want to name you, Velma, as primary beneficiary and Shaggy as secondary on the insurance. I will also be changing my will on Monday. If you are willing I want to name you, Velma as executor."

'Is there any thing wrong Aunt Abby, something we need to know about? Of course we will take care of the store."

"There's nothing wrong a little rest won't cure. I want to simi retire, teach you two the ropes about books, ordering that sort of thing; then I want to retire and travel, see all the places I've read about."

"There is something else isn't there?" Velma guessed.

"Only one. I want someone I can trust, who loves books as much as I do to inherit the store--you and Shaggy. Call it a belated wedding present."


	13. Chapter 13

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter thirteen: introduction to a Mystery

Part one: FIRE!

After ironing out some minor details and Aunt Abby handing over a set of spare keys, happier topics and events of the past filled their time while finishing their lunch.

On Monday, dressed in a casual skirt and blouse, Velma arrived to open the store. It had been some time since she had been in the store and she wanted to check out any changes and prepare for the shipment of books Aunt Abby had told her to expect. She vowed to herself she wouldn't read more than one mystery…or two if it looked really interesting.

She visited with several regular customers who had dropped in to see Abby; they were surprised that she wasn't there; seems she hadn't told anyone of her time away from the store. The shipment arrived on time with the driver placing the boxes in the office until she had time to go through them. She had checked, catalogued, and shelved several boxes. She was working on the third box when she picked up a mystery that caught her eye. Something was different with this book; it felt heavier than it should have for its size.

She flipped the cover and several pages open, gasped and dropped into the office chair. The pages had been cut to fit and removed. In the space provided lay a beautiful necklace with gems embedded in the cross attached as a pendant. It looked like an oversized mathematic "+".

"FIRE…FIRE" one of the customers yelled and all of the customers headed for the door.

She looked up, dropping the book with the necklace inside, into a desk drawer. Smoke was rolling into the store. The customers had all left except two men who didn't seem to mind the smoke or the threat of fire.

The two men before her looked like men used to getting their way, no matter what. The taller man was lean with an air of authority in the way he walked, obviously the leader of the two. He held his hand in the right pocket of the sports coat he wore; Velma didn't want to know if he carried a gun there or not.

The second man was maybe six inches shorter, stockier; his midsection and jowls showed the first telltale signs of running to fat. It was his eyes and smile that sent ice crystals along her spine. The smile on his lips hadn't made the journey to his steel gray eyes. They walked toward Velma, the tall one said, "We'll take the necklace…Now!"

"This is a bookstore, not a jewelry store if you hadn't noticed. I don't know of any necklace." she said, pushing the open drawer containing the necklace closed with her leg.

"Pat her down Bruno. We'll do the store later."

Velma stood still as Bruno ran his hands over her body; he did a professional job although taking extra time when he rubbed her rear end and breasts.

"Bruno" she used the name his leader had used, "the last guy that put his hand up my skirt wore a cast on his hand for two weeks. Do you really want that…or worse?"

The gambit worked! He knelt in front of her. Smiling he said, "The boss says pat, I pat. I enjoy my work so relax and enjoy it." His hands moving slowly up her leg, moving upward toward her thighs.

She had had enough! With him kneeling, his attention on her legs, she felt along the desk. The old stapler had lost its protective shield years ago, the edges worn to a razors' edge. It now sat on a rubber pad; it should have been replaced long ago but Velma was thankful it hadn't been. His hands were on her thighs now, making her stomach churn.

In one smooth movement she yelled, "Compliments of the Iron Maiden!" she ran the razor sharp edge of the old stapler along Bruno's cheek, opening a deep gash that ran from the corner of his mouth to the upper tip of his ear and beyond into his scalp, tossing the stapler toward the taller man, she turned and ran, leaving Bruno screaming and rolling on the floor.

She hadn't hoped to actually hit the tall man, only surprise and make him move. He did duck, throwing his hand up in a defensive reaction movement; deflecting the stapler but not before it left a gash along the back of his hand.

Velma pulled the fire alarm as she ducked into the inner office, slamming the door shut and placing an old straight back chair under the doorknob. She knew it wouldn't stop them; she only hoped it would slow them down. With the fire alarm and the men's screams ringing in her ears, she looked around the room.

Several minutes passed before the two men broke into the room. Bruno, holding a bloody handkerchief to his bleeding cheek and the tall man with a handkerchief wrapped tightly around his hand, looked around the room…the empty room.

Part three: The Apartment

Shaggy had sub contracted to Velma's landlord to repair several minor problems in several apartments, including Velma's leaky kitchen faucet.

'He should be at the apartment by now' Velma thought, checking her watch. She had stopped several times to check if she was being followed, even backtracking her path.

"Shaggy!? You here!?" Velma yelled, opening the door. Knocking from the closet and barking from the bedroom answered her. She tried the door, finding it locked.

"Shaggy! Are you okay? I'll have to get the keys." Two knocks were her answer.

She retrieved the keys from the drawer where they were kept, unlocking the door to find a tied and gagged Shaggy. "Shaggy! Darling! She said, working the gag loose.

"This is going to cost you a lot of Scooby Snacks!"

"You got them" was her reply while freeing his hands. "Are you okay?" she asked, showering his face with kisses.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Legs and arms are asleep."

"Walk around. Get some circulation going, I'll get Scooby" she said over her shoulder, running down the hall, opening the bedroom door. Scooby came bounding down the hall, jumping on Shaggy, knocking him to the floor. "Raggy!"

"They did a nice job didn't they" Velma said, looking over the ransacked apartment.

"What were they after?" Shaggy asked.

"Later, now we need to call the police."

While waiting on the police, she made several calls, the last to Fred And Daphne.

"Hi Daph, are you and Fred free for lunch?"

"Yes, we're not doing any thing we can't do later."

"Meet me at my apartment, I'll explain then."

"Okay, say half an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you guys then."

A half hour later Fred and Daphne knocked and entered. "What tornado hit this place?" was Fred's first reaction. "Are you and Shaggy okay?" asked a concerned Daphne.

"Yes, we're okay. Thanks for coming" Velma said as she broke away from the police officer she had been talking to. Shaggy was still talking to another officer. "The police will be in and out all afternoon, when Shaggy gets through I need to check the store. Can you guys help? Lunch will be my treat."

"Of course we'll help" Daphne responded.

"Officer, this is our address, if you have any questions for Miss Dinkley or Mr. Rogers, they will be our guests tonight" Fred said, handing the officer a business card.

"You don't have to do that Fred" Velma tried to decline the offer.

"No questions. You two are our guests tonight" Daphne put an end to any arguments.

They found no real damage to the store when they arrived. They set up fans to clear the smoke; the new shipment of books had been dumped and searched, several had blood splatters on them. Those had been set aside for return and hopefully credit from the shipper. They went to work on the remaining books until about an hour later.

Velma stood, stretching tired, cramped muscles, "Enough! I'm famished and you guys need an explanation. Let's break for lunch and finish later."

"Best idea you've had all day" Shaggy smiled.

"Not much left, shouldn't take too long to finish" Fred added.

They walked to the café they had eaten at on Saturday with Aunt Abby. Selecting their food and table, Shaggy began telling his part of the story, followed by Velma adding,

"From Shaggy's description, they were the same two men at the store. They started a trash fire to scare away the customers."

"And from that description, those were the same two who tried to kidnap me at the airport. Does that mean we're dealing with those pirates again?" Daphne asked, reaching for Fred hand.

"Not necessarily Daph, they're mercenaries, hired out to the highest bidder" Fred explained, patting her hand.

"That's not reassuring Fred!"

"What were they after?" Shaggy repeated his question from earlier in the day.

"Not here, too open. I'll show you tonight" Velma answered, "It was a necklace with a cross for a pendant and a lot of gems, I don't know if it's real or a good fake at this point.

There is someone who might be able to give us some answers in that department. Shaggy, you haven't met my Uncle John have you?"

"Not that I remember."

"He's nearby, giving a lecture. We could drive over tomorrow and see what he says about the necklace."

"This is all very interesting and exciting, but I need to powder my nose and yours could use some powder too Velma" Daphne said, rising and pulling Velma out of her chair.

Once inside the ladies room they waited while a customer left before Daphne said,

"Okay Velma, out with it! What's wrong…What are you hiding?"

"What on earth are you going on about?" Velma asked.

"Your weight loss! Shaggy has mentioned it several times! Fred has been hounding me about it! I'm no doctor, but I know weight loss can be a sign of serious problems" worry in Daphne's voice.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. I haven't said anything to Shaggy and you guys because of what my doctor said. I was due for my annual physical. She said…"


	14. Chapter 14

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter fourteen: Confessions

"Out with it! What did your doctor say? The three of us are worried sick about you!" Daphne demanded.

"Daphne, she said…I" Velma dabbed her eyes and blew her nose before continuing, "She said I was FAT! Oh, she was nice about it. She used the term 'pudgy' but she meant FAT!"

"You are telling me all this worry has been over a few pounds overweight?!" Daphne asked, astonished.

"She put me on a diet and exercise program, then Shaggy comes along and asks me to marry him…Daphne, I know I'll never be as beautiful as you were on your wedding day. I know that and accept it…but I swore I would not walk down that aisle FAT! Then one day I found this little nothing of a bikini and I've been working extra hard to fit into it."

"Velma Dinkley! You? In a bikini? So when can I see it?"

When the girls arrived back at the table, they were laughing so hard that all plans were put on hold until that evening.

If Velma and Shaggy were to stay overnight at Fred and Daphne's then sleepwear had to be acquired. A stop at Shaggy's solved one half of the problem. Daphne convinced Velma that a shopping trip was in order. With the weight loss a new pair of pajamas was mandatory. Plus she needed a new outfit that actually fit for the visit with Uncle Fred.

After dinner and the dishes cleared, Velma pulled the book containing the necklace from her bag, passing it around the table.

"Has anyone noticed the name of the book?" Shaggy held up the book for everyone to see. "It's 'Valley of Shadows'. Vel you better lay in a large supply of Scooby Snacks. You're going to need them."

"Velms, have you had a chance to see the paper the necklace rested on?" Fred asked.

"I didn't notice any paper. Remember I was a little busy at the time."

"You should…take a look."

The paper was a map, yellowed with age; wrapped inside the map was a coin. Velma let the others look at the map while she took a close look at the coin.

"Hey guys…I think this is a real doubloon and look, the cross on this coin is the same as the necklace. I think we've got a mystery to solve."

"That's my line but you're forgiven…this time" Fred said laughing. "This map looks old but that can be faked by someone who knows what they're doing."

"Guys, I don't know about you but it's been a long day and I'm bushed. Fred do you have someplace safe to put the book and necklace until morning?"

"Sure, there is a safe in the den. Either I or Daph can get it for you whenever you want it."

Later that night, the house was quiet when a robed figure made its way down the hall. The figure stopped several times, listening for any sound. The figure continued down the hall only to stop, listening. The figure stopped in front of one of the doors, listening for any sound coming from inside the room or outside. At last satisfied, the figure took a deep breath exhaling softly, reached for the knob and eased open the door, slipping inside. The room was dark, except for the soft glow of moonlight filtering through the window. Slowly the figure approached the bed and the sleeping form without pausing.

"Shaggy? You awake?" Velma whispered.

"No" Shaggy snickered, instantly recognizing the voice. "Yes" he said raising the covers.

Velma straightened, letting her robe fall to the floor, slid under the covers.

"Hold me. I missed your arms around me."

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close, feeling her body trembling.

"What's wrong Vel? You're trembling."

I'm a little scared…I normally don't talk about myself but I feel you need to know something about me…You know I'm an only child…but do you really know what that means?" she moved to lay half on top of him, letting her fingers caress his chest.

"Most people will say 'no siblings, no brothers, no sisters' and they would be right, but that is only the tip of the iceberg. With my parents being gone on business so much, it meant being 'farmed out', sometimes your house, Fred's sometimes, I liked being at Daphne's the best. One night we stayed up all night, twenty four hours, watching TV, I think it was 'Creature Feature' marathon. Some of the stories I could tell on that girl! Of course I'll never tell, some of the stories she could tell on me!

It means that after a party and every one is gone, you are left alone. Shaggy, how many nights did I cry myself to sleep, from pure loneliness? It means no dates, because you're tagged as a loser, a nerd, and no one wants to date a nerdy loser, or if they do they want to take advantage, do the nerd a favor, she'll 'put out' out of gratitude. It means no prom for the same reason.

And love? Forget love. It's like you grow up and are ready for a real bike, not one with training wheels, but a real grown up bike. It's waking up on Christmas morning and running downstairs, and there it is! Your very own grown up bike! but it's still in the carton…you have to put it together by yourself…with no directions. You work and work and you get it together…if your lucky there are no left over parts…So you have your new bike all put together…now there's another problem. You have it together but you don't know how to ride! And there is no one to teach you…Daphne should know to put Kleenex in all the bedrooms!

If you are really lucky, someone comes by and says they'll teach you, but your past experiences say you don't trust anyone…so you don't. I've been one of the lucky ones. I found someone I can trust, who loves me and I love him back. Shaggy, I'll always honor you. To prove that, I'm going to ask a question and I want an honest answer.

If you say 'Don't go, its too dangerous', we'll see Uncle John tomorrow and see what he says and get his opinion on how to get rid of it. The mystery stops there. Shaggy, do we continue or do we stop?"

"You would do that on just my say so?"

"Yes…we won't always agree, I'm not that naïve but you will always be my husband and I'll always honor that."

"I never realized it was like that for you. If you cried yourself to sleep one night, it was one night too many. Vel, you look at me with those big, beautiful eyes and flutter those long eyelashes at me and I'd go to the ends of the Earth and fight any dragon just because you asked."

"No dragons Shaggy" she said, unbuttoning his pajama top. "Just a simple request…teach me to ride that bike…teach me the first lesson tonight, here, now."

"It would be my honor but you do know what you're asking? This doesn't have a 'do over', once done there's no going back."

"I know" she whispered, pushing the top off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor.

"First lesson is 'Hugs and Chocolates' he told her, his hand slipping under the hem of her new baby doll nightie, lifting it over her head, letting it drift to the floor, joining his top.

"We don't have any chocolate; Daphne might have some in the refrigerator."

"I love you Vel" he laughed.

"I love you too, Buck…OH! Oh! I think I'm going to like my lessons."

The next morning, Velma woke, kissed Shaggy, "Thank you" she whispered. He replied something unintelligible. She rose, slipping into her baby doll and robe, slipping across the hall for her morning shower then to her bedroom to dress in the peach colored skirt and print blouse she had picked for the trip to Uncle John's, adding the necklace Shaggy had given her.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee led her to the kitchen to find Daphne pouring a cup.

"Good morning…sleep well?" Daphne asked, a knowing smile playing with the corners of her mouth.

"I…we…" Velma stammered.

"Velma, no need to explain. I wasn't trying to be nosey; I opened your door this morning to invite you for coffee. When I found your bed hadn't been slept in, I just had to peek in Shaggy's room. You two were so cute, all wrapped in each other's arms. Fred and I love you two and only want you two to be happy. You do look beautiful in peach, it looks good on you. You are happy aren't you?"

"I think I'm really happy for the first time in my life."

"Good. Fred and I have some errands to run. Probably be gone two or three hours. Consider this your home, you know where every thing is, just lock up when you leave."

Fred entered the kitchen, getting a cup from the cupboard. "You're looking quite the foxy lady this morning." The girls broke into peals of laughter, which left Fred with a puzzled look on his face. "What did I say?"

Later, after Fred and Daphne had left, Velma heard Shaggy moving about, letting Scooby out. He came into the den, leaning over Velma's shoulder to peek at what she had on the computer.

"Good morning Vel" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Good morning Buck" she whispered back, leaning her head to one side.

"I…I guess I couldn't or didn't know how to say 'I love you' before." He whispered in her ear.

"You said it beautifully a thousand times, I wasn't listening…I'm listening now, I was listening last night." She shut the computer off, rose and slipped into his arms,

"Go shower and dress, I'll have breakfast ready and I'll let Scooby in."

"If you weren't dressed, breakfast could wait…"

"But I am dressed, and I'm going to stay that way. Now scoot!"


	15. Chapter 15

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter fifteen: Visit with Uncle John

Later after breakfast and leaving the home clean, including clean sheets; Velma was behind the wheel of her little sports car, Shaggy in the passenger seat. She reached for his hand, bringing it up to kiss the palm. "Thank you for last night. We've been so busy we haven't talked about the future together, like how big a family do you want? After our talk you know I want more than one. I won't put anyone through being an only child."

"I woke up and watched you sleeping, thinking about that very thing. I think we'll need a fifteen bedroom, seven bath home, sitting on sixty acres."

"What!!" the car swerved drastically. "Shaggy Rogers! I will not be a baby factory for anyone, including you! What are you thinking? Twelve to thirteen kids??"

"Easy Vel, I was only kidding but that look on your face was priceless!" Shaggy was laughing uncontrollably. "Seriously, I think three would be about right. What I really want more than anything else is this: There is one home in every neighborhood that all the kids go to play. They go there because of the love shown; they feel loved. I want our home to be that home. When the kids come over to play, you have to know, you will be married to the biggest kid in the yard."

"That sounds much better. By the way, we're being followed. It's the forth car back. Let's see how serious they are." She dropped a gear, moving into the fast lane, speeding past several cars. The dark car followed, maintaining the space between the two cars.

"They are pro's. Let's see what they do with this move." She drifted into the slower lane, letting the car slow without using the brakes. The following car crept closer. She exited the freeway without braking, downshifting smoothly, letting her cars engine do the work.

"They were too close to take our exit, now we lose them." Turning right, traveling one block, making a tight "U" turn, she returned to enter the freeway, gaining speed quickly.

"You're following someone when they take an unexpected exit, what do you do?"

"Take the next exit, double back, pick up their trail" Shaggy answered.

"Where would be the last place you would look?"

"Behind me, where I had just been."

"And where are we?"

"Behind them, there they are."

"Let's see if our diversion worked?"

The dark car braked, taking the exit.

"It won't last long, they're pros at this and will smell a rat soon. But hopefully we'll be long gone by then." Velma hoped.

The rest of the trip went without incident; Uncle John had just finished his lecture when Shaggy and Velma slipped into the auditorium.

"Velma! So good to see you again" Uncle John welcomed them, meeting them at the edge of the stage. "And this must be Shaggy, the lucky man that has captured your heart."

With introductions completed, Velma said, "Uncle John, before we go further, you need to know that Shaggy has been tied up, my apartment ransacked, I've been attacked, Aunt Abby's store has had some smoke damage, and we were followed here today. We are dealing with people who are playing a dangerous game for the necklace I told you about. If you don't want to get involved, we will understand."

"I don't think a look will matter, let's go to the office they're letting me use. They want me to take a teaching post, so this is like a get to know each other visit."

Once Velma was satisfied that the office was locked and shades drawn, she extracted the necklace from her bag, handing it to Uncle John.

He took the necklace, examining it closely. After several minutes, he spoke, "You have a unique necklace. I'd date it at late seventeen hundred, maybe early eighteen hundred. The gems seem real but with your permission, I'd like a friend to take a look, he has better facilities and he's done some work for me before."

Velma gave the okay as long as he knew the dangers involved. The phone call was short, Uncle John making an appointment for an hour and half later.

"Now Velma, we have an hour and half before our meeting with Gil and I don't have a lecture until this evening. How about some lunch?"

"Say no more, Shaggy would never miss a chance for lunch…or breakfast…or dinner." Velma laughed.

They arrived at the appointment with Uncle John's friend who welcomed them and invited them to his lab. Taking the necklace, he sat at a bench, looking at it under a large magnifying glass with a built in light.

"Craftsmanship is superb" Gil announced, turning the necklace under the light. "Gems are real. No tool marks. Price wise I'd say a minimum of eighty to ninety."

"Is that all!? Eighty or ninety dollars?" An astonished Shaggy asked.

"Eighty or ninety thousand dollars. There are several problems associated with it. You need to authenticate it. If you could prove what ship it came off, the price would go up, maybe a lot. It's real silver by the way. The back is tarnished but it could be cleaned and polished to a mirror bright surface."

They visited for some time before claiming truthfully that they needed to return to Coolsville and clean Velma's ransacked apartment. They promised to send an invitation to Uncle John and Gil for the wedding. They took an alternate route back to Coolsville.

"Here we are" Velma said, unlocking the door to her apartment, taking Shaggy's hand. They gasped as they surveyed the clean apartment. The furniture had been put upright and in its place. The whole room been cleaned and polished. On the table sat a box of chocolates along with a card. Picking up the card Shaggy asked," Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I want to check out the rest of the apartment" Velma started down the hall.

"It reads: 'You must return before midnight or all this turns into a pumpkin.' It's signed 'your fairy god mother'. Well, we know what the errand was they needed to do."

"Shaggy! You need to see this!" She called from the bedroom. Shaggy walked the short distance, entering the bedroom. "it's for you" she handed him a second card.

Shaggy opened the card, reading, 'the strawberries and cream are in the refrigerator'

"What does that mean?" wondered Velma.

He took her in his arms, kissing her lips which she returned. His hands slipped under her top, playing with her bra as his lips moved down to kiss her neck, unhooking her bra.

"Again? Now?"

"The strawberries and cream are for after."

"After what?" she asked as he lifted her top and bra over her head.

"Your second lesson" he whispered in her ear, easing her onto the bed, lowering the zipper to her skirt.

The following morning, Velma woke, stretched, becoming aware of Shaggy watching her.

"Good morning handsome" she whispered.

"Good morning beautiful" he replied, she lay back accepting the first lingering kiss of the day. "A girl could get accustomed to this" she whispered. "Shaggy, have you thought about moving in?'

"I've thought about it but I don't want to cause any problems with your parents. Oh no! Not the eyes, not the lashes!" he laughed.

"Move in as a body guard if it will make you feel better, but I want you here." She offered.

"I can't resist those lashes. I pity any dragon that shows up. I guess I better start guarding your body."

"No time like the present Sir Knight" she whispered, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss…


	16. Chapter 16

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter sixteen: Lifting the veil

"Hi guys" Velma said later when she and Shaggy arrived at Fred and Daphne's as planned. "Thank you so much for cleaning up the apartment and for the strawberries and cream, they were delicious" she added.

"You are more than welcome. We thought you would be too tired to clean after your trip" Daphne smiled.

"Speaking of the trip, I do have some information on the necklace."

"Would you guys like iced tea?" said Daphne, ever the hostess.

"Sounds good, I'll take a large glass" Velma responded and Shaggy agreed.

"And Scooby Snacks for our favorite hound" Daphne added.

"Round? Rhere? Srooby Racks!"

"What did you find out?" Fred asked the question of the day when every one had been served and they gathered around the table.

"In 1789 a pirate galleon known as 'The Shadow' sank twenty two miles northwest of Bermuda. Today the wreck, what's left of her anyway, rests on the reef at thirty feet. The necklace was either part of the cargo or was created soon after the sinking. The cargo, and this depends on what resource you want to believe, consisted of between as little as three or as many as ten chests of booty the pirates had captured. The cargo was saved, taken to what is now locally called McDuff Island and hidden. The silver on the necklace and gems are real"

"So what do we do now?" every one asked at once.

"This isn't going to be our regular mysteries" Velma told them, adding "If we find anything at all it's going to be expensive. Shaggy and I have the red tape completed so Scooby can go this time. Mom and dad are staying in Bermuda for our wedding. The big question is: Can we afford the expense this adventure is going to cost? We'll have to apply for salvage rights, and all that entails, including salvage equipment."

"We're going for your wedding, let's do that first, then we can decide depending on what we find on our dives" Fred had summed up what everyone had thought.

The four friends and a very nervous Scooby left for Bermuda a few days later.

They arrived in Bermuda in time for the first fitting after checking into their hotel. The days were filled with activity in preparation for the wedding. Velma thought once she spotted 'scar face' as she had come to call him, but there were no problems.

Time flew by and all too soon the day arrived. Shaggy had taken another room because by tradition he wasn't to see the bride the night before the wedding. The old saying of 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence in her shoe' was also honored. Something old was a piece of lace from her mother's wedding gown. Something new was easy, the key to Aunt Abby's store tied to the bouquet filled that bill. Daphne had helped in the something borrowed part. The hairpiece she had worn for her veil would fit nicely with Velma's veil. A blue ribbon tied to the white garter satisfied the something blue and a shinny dime traditionally worn in the left shoe finished the old saying.

Three light taps and her father entered the brides' waiting room.

"Ready princess? I guess I can't call you that anymore. You're no longer a princess but a queen."

"Yes, I'm ready…ready to get out of this torture device…I can't breathe!"

"Serves you right for selecting a form fitting gown" he laughingly said.

"Dad, thank you."

"For what."

"For not making a big deal about Shaggy."

"You are of age now, not a little girl. I figure you had a darn good reason for your decision. I wanted Shaggy on the 'Spirit' because I felt I could trust him. I never thought this would be the result but I still trust him. If he makes you happy, I think I made a good choice."

"Yes, you made a good choice, none better. I could tell you about Shaggy but I'd start crying and ruin my make up. Tell mom I said to tell you what I told her, she'll understand."

Every eye turned to see the bride. Velma had walked this aisle twice as a Maid of Honor, now, she started up the aisle as a bride. Every eye may have been on the bride in her lace embellished Ivory gown, but she only had eyes for Shaggy, her Buck Rogers, just as she had thought when she made her decision not so long ago.

"Hey, handsome, been waiting long?" she whispered after her dad had placed her hand in Shaggy's.

"Only a lifetime" he whispered back.

Another whispered conversation occurred when they moved from the altar to the lighting of the unity candle ceremony.

"know what this means" Shaggy asked, extinguishing his candle. "No old flames."

"No worries there, You are the only flame in my heart" she whispered back, squeezing his hand.

It was almost over, only the lifting of the veil and their first kiss as husband and wife remained, thirty seconds max. But time is a funny thing. It can speed by or drag by or serve as a window of insightfulness.

For the friends and relatives gathered to share in this moment of shared lives, it lasted thirty seconds, max. Not so for Velma. Those thirty seconds stretched out…and touched eternity. They faced each other, he began to lift her veil, she lowered her eyes, and every thing came into clear, sharp focus in that split second. She knew she loved this man, suddenly she knew why she loved him. Uncle John and others had been wrong!

Shaggy had never 'captured' her heart!

He had shown her his honest and true feelings, And won her respect.

He had given her the freedom to be herself, And won her heart.

He had given her respect, And won her trust.

He had shown her the true meaning of love, And won her love.

He hadn't 'captured' her heart, She had given her heart, her trust her love freely!

He lifted the veil, she lifted her eyes, gazing on her one and only true love.

"Hello Mrs. Rogers" he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter seventeen: "The Shadow"

On the third floor of a certain Bermuda hotel, two men, one with a large bandage across one cheek, the other wore a 'soft cast' on the right hand while bruised tendons healed, were having a discussion.

"LOOK! Look at what she did! I want her to pay for this! And you! Sitting there all smug with that cast on your hand. She has to pay for that too!" an enraged Bruno pointed to the oversized bandage covering most of his cheek. Half of his hair had been shaved; black stitches ran along his cheek, onto his shaved head.

"I know, Bruno, and she will. Our orders are to watch and follow. We'll let them do all the work, find the treasure, then we'll move in and take it away from them. Then and only then, you can have some fun with her and that redhead. I'll enjoy watching that. But for now we follow orders. I heard about one guy that decided to skim a little off the top, disobey orders. That was ten years ago, they still haven't found his body, some say there's no body to find. I don't want to end up like him and neither do you!"

"Okay! But she's mine when the time comes!"

"No problem, she's yours when the time comes, not before."

In a room one floor down and on the opposite side of the hotel, a very nervous young man paced back and forth across the room. His wife of only a few hours came out of the bathroom in a cream colored negligee.

"I thought it was the bride that had the wedding night jitters. What's wrong Buck?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Shaggy, you've been on edge since the reception. You won my love by being honest, don't change that, not tonight. Now, tell me."

"That first night we made love, you weren't the only virgin in the room. Everything was new, exciting. Now, you're my wife, and I couldn't be happier."

"And you're worried you won't be able to handle the added responsibility?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Whew! I thought it was something important. Shaggy, darling, on the beach, when you placed the necklace around my neck, I asked myself those same questions. Do you think that I would have accepted this ring if I thought for one second you couldn't handle the responsibility? My whole life has been lived in a shell, just going through the motions. Then my Buck came into my life and turned it upside down. I knew the mechanics of making love, what the so called experts have said, you made it real. You took me to worlds I hadn't dreamed existed. Take me to bed Buck, no lessons tonight."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"No" she laughed, "But tell me anyway."

He had wanted to make this a special night; something different. He pulled the bow at her neck, letting the outer wrap drift to her feet. "Whoever invented buttons should be hung" Velma whispered, lifting his top over his head. With her arms upraised, he kissed her neck, moving slowly outwards to kiss her shoulder, then down to kiss the exposed tops of her breasts as he lifted the negligee upwards and over her head, returning to kiss one breast while fondling the other…

Their clothes in a heap by the bed, they lay together, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. With his fingertips leaving feather light circles along her breast, he whispered,

"I love you; this is your special night. I've set the pace of our past love making, tonight it's your turn. Any thing you want is my command."

"_Any thing_ Sir knight?"

"Any thing."

She whispered two words in his ear.

"Your wish is my command…"

"Sorry we're late, something came up" Velma announced the next morning when they met Fred and Daphne for breakfast.

"I just bet it did" Daphne laughed, adding "We just got here ourselves. We had something come up too."

"Ready to dive?" Fred quickly cut off any reply.

"Yes! Right after breakfast. We're both ravenous." Velma answered.

After breakfast was finished the four friends and Scooby made their way to the 'Spirit'.

"Good morning Captain Mike" Velma called out

"And a good morning to you and congratulations from me and the crew."

'Thank you. Everything in order?" she asked.

"Awaiting your orders 'mam."

"Then cast off and take us out."

"Aye Aye" he called down, "Prepare to cast off" he yelled at the crew, walking off.

"Guys, I have a request" Velma told her friends as they stored their gear. "I have a surprise and need to change into my SCUBA suit alone, except for Daphne if she wishes."

"Don't look at me guys" Daphne answered the questioning looks. "But my curiosity demands I take the offer."

"Its darling" Daphne exclaimed later when she observed Velma in her new bikini. "And you look fantastic. I can see the hard work you had to do to get into that little thing has paid off."

"We're ready Captain, you can deploy the diving platform" Velma called. They had arrived at what they hoped to be the wreck of 'the Shadow' and the answer to the mystery.

"Aye Aye 'mam"

"Remember, we're diving on a wreck, stay close, no wandering off on your own. If anyone needs to come up, we all come up. Use the 'buddy system' all the way" Fred announced. He had spent the extra time to qualify as underwater safety officer and as such he was in charge.

"Hey Shaggy, want to be my 'buddy'?" Daphne called out teasingly.

"I've got my 'buddy' but thanks anyway" he called back. "Vel you look stunning, what's the surprise?"

"If I look stunning it's because of you. God, that was soooo gooood last night, thank you for being so thoughtful and loving" she whispered. "The surprise is for you, but if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? You will just have to wait. And don't try to pry it out of Daph, I made her pinky swear!"

"Pinky swear? I haven't heard that term since before high school."

"For Daph and I it's as serious as it gets."

After a prolonged kiss Fred and Daphne were first into the water and after a quick kiss, Shaggy and Velma followed.

"Think they'll make it Skip?" the first officer, doubling as dive master, asked the skipper who had just walked up.

"Shaggy and Velma or Fred and Daphne?" the Captain asked.

"Hadn't thought of it that way, I was thinking of miss Velma. I guess it's Mrs. Rogers now, gotta get used to the name change."

"Both couples have been friends a long time, been through a lot. I've heard rumors of what they went through while we were on shore leave. I want a guard posted tonight just in case. I think they'll do just fine. All four will be hungry when they come up and Scooby is always hungry, make sure lunch is prepared."

"Aye Skip" the first officer called to the back of the retreating captain.

All four were certified divers, all business when under the surface. As safety officer, Fred gathered the group together then led them down to the wreck below. He pulled a line after him to tie off on the wreck. It would serve as a guide on their next dive and they could tie their salvage nets to it on their last dive.

They had set pre arranged goals for this dive. Shaggy was to verify the name of the ship, if possible. Velma would scout the debris field from the bow outward. Fred, as safety officer, would make a sight determination for their second dive goals and plan. This he would share with the group during lunch. Daphne would copy Velma's goal from the aft outward. Each would join their 'buddy' at the completion of the set goal.

Shaggy was first to swim up beside Fred, making a circle with his thumb and finger. They had indeed found 'The Shadow'! The guys were soon joined by Velma, who signaled, wondering where Daphne was. They began to look around when Daphne tapped Fred on the shoulder, waving for them to follow her. Fred held up a hand pointing behind and above Daphne at a Tiger shark that was swimming lazily by.

Once the shark had passed, Daphne led the gang to the aft section, pointing at a door that hung at a severe angle, signaling that she wanted to go inside.

Fred signaled that they stay where they were while he swam to the door, checking it and the interior for safety. Satisfied, he waved them to join him. They swam into the room, spreading out, viewing the dilapidated condition of the aged wood.

The room was empty save a built in bunk attached to the rear wall and a rotting table that had been fastened to the deck. Even the chair(s) that once sat around the table were gone.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, pointing up with his thumb, time to end this first dive.

Daphne may have left the ransom notes behind, but as luck would have it, her air tanks bumped against a support beam, bringing the decayed timber crashing down. Fred had been close enough to grab her weight belt, jerking her out of the way. Accident prone Daphne had struck again!

Velma was first on the diving platform, helping Daphne then Shaggy with Fred coming on board last. "But there was something down there! I saw something before all that junk filled the air!" Daphne proclaimed, jerking off her mask.

"We are not disputing that Daph" Fred answered. "We need to let it settle so we can see what you saw. Get some rest and lunch, we can check it out this afternoon on our next dive."

"Even if there is something we can't bring it up" Velma stated, dropping her mask on the table and sitting down.

"Why not? I thought that was why we're here" Daphne asked in a more controlled voice, joining Velma at the table.

"One, we have no salvage rights. Two, I think our scar faced friend and his boss are just waiting for us to find something, then they will come out of the woodwork and this time they may not be alone. We need to document that this is 'the Shadow', we can do that with the underwater camera we have here on board. Lastly, there is this loose treasure we brought up, we can't even document it came from 'the Shadow'."

"That aside, what is your surprise?" Shaggy asked.

"I didn't think you'd forget that. I need to get out of this suit…and I don't need any help" she said, lightly kissing Shaggy's lips. She left her friends to go below, extracting herself form the skin tight suit.

"Okay Daph, I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she called out.

"Gentlemen, we have all wondered and worried about Velma's weight loss. Today you are about to witness the reason for that weight loss. Drum roll please. May I present Velma...The Peach of the Beach!"

Velma came out onto the deck in her new peach print bikini. It wasn't as revealing as bikini's go, but for Velma to even think of wearing a bikini was a break from the 'old' Velma and her cowl necked orange sweaters. The peach color was only slightly darker than her skin and at a distance you would have to do a double take before you realized she had something on at all.

She walked out as if she was a runway model, stopping occasionally to strike a playful pose. The one pose that brought wolf whistles from the crew was when she struck the Betty Grable pinup of World War Two fame pose of looking enticingly back over her shoulder. Daphne laughed at the looks on the now speechless guys. Velma walked back to the table, sitting on Shaggy's lap, asking, "Well, how do you like it?"

"One word…WOW!" Shaggy was stunned. He knew Velma was beautiful, but to lose that weight for him just to fit into any swim suit was unbelievable.

"One word…Fan…tas…tic" Fred added. His little sister had grown up.

'Velma, I think you made a hit! And found your new color at the same time. What are you going to do with those old orange sweaters?" Daphne asked.

"They have all been donated to the trash dump! I won't need them any more."


	18. Chapter 18

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter Eighteen: Salvage Rights

After lunch and resting, they made preparations for the second dive, following the same procedures as they had on their first dive. Velma carried the underwater camera for documentation.

They headed for what they had determined had been the Captain's quarters. The silt had settled and they found the room as they had left it. The falling timber had torn a large hole in the bunk and now rested in the hole it had made. Fred and Shaggy slowly slid the beam back out of the hole, their muscles straining with the water soaked wood. The four friends knelt the best they could in their suits, peering into the hole below the bunk.

The dive completed, the four had returned to the surface with several trinkets in their salvage bags. After changing into swim suits and hanging the SCUBA suits out to dry, Velma went in search of the Captain.

"Captain Mike, do we have provisions for a dinner and breakfast? We'd like to stay here on the water over night" she explained.

"No problem 'mam. We're fully prepared for several days stay, if we can keep Shaggy and Scooby out of the stores" the Captain grinned.

"Over night is fine, we need to return to port tomorrow morning. Captain, I know some formality is necessary for ship discipline, but I remember you bouncing me on your knee and telling sea stories. Can't we be a bit less formal?" she wondered.

"Best not 'mam, sooner or later one of us would make a slip; ship discipline is there for a reason."

"Then could you find something else to call me other than 'mam? It makes me feel like an old maid."

"Yes 'mam, I'll think about it. May I suggest Mr. and Mrs. Jones take my cabin for tonight? It would give them some room and privacy; I'm usually out and about while we're on the water."

"Are you sure, we don't want to put you out. I think a guard would be in order tonight, I don't expect trouble, but better safe than sorry."

"I have already seen to the guards, and I don't mind at all."

After a wonderful seafood dinner, Velma walked toward the stern. Like her mother before her, she carried a cup of coffee to enjoy while watching the sea. Her coffee was half gone when she felt his arms slip around her waist.

"Mind some company? I saw you come out alone. I can leave if you want some quiet time."

"Mmmm, don't you dare leave. Darling you are always welcome" she sighed, his hand moved to cover her breast. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she whispered, leaning back, resting her head on his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered in her ear.

Turning to face him, she whispered, "I feel so content, so safe in your arms."

The sun had dipped into the sea, when Velma broke their kiss with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Shaggy asked.

"I just got the craziest idea. Shaggy, want to go skinny dipping?" she asked, pushing his trunks down.

The next morning, after a scrumptious breakfast, the 'Spirit' weighed anchor, making the trip to port in Bermuda. The plan was to find a guide who knew McDuff Island and to begin the red tape necessary for salvage rights to 'The Shadow'. With a twinkle in his eye Fred announced, "Well gang, time to split up."

"You have been dying to say that haven't you love?" Daphne quipped.

"We can get together for lunch and share what we've found" he added.

Fred and Daphne took the job of finding a guide, while Shaggy and Velma tackled the red tape. At noon, Shaggy and Velma sat at a table on the patio of a restaurant near their hotel, holding hands.

"Here they come and they have someone with them. Hope they had better luck than we did" Shaggy said, pointing at Fred, Daphne and their companion.

"May I present Mari, our guide to McDuff Island? Mari, these are our good friends, Shaggy and Velma" Fred made the introductions. With handshakes done, they ordered their lunch.

"Bad news guys" Velma began. "Someone has already been given not only salvage rights but title to 'The Shadow' and all related treasure."

"What does that all mean? What about the loose stuff we found and brought up? Do we have to give it back?" Daphne was full of questions.

"That's a gray area" Velma tried to explain. "Best I could determine is it does belong to the owner _if_ they can document ownership, which would be difficult. If it had washed up on shore, there would be no problem. It would be ours by the Losers Weepers law. As far as returning it, we could _if_ we could locate the owner and hope for some sort of finders' fee."

"What about buried treasure? Or are we just wasting time?" Daphne continued asking her questions.

"More gray area. All related treasure, sunken or buried, belongs to the owner. The only thing we could do is hope to find the owner and enter into a partnership. Then we'd get a negotiated percentage. But keep in mind, Bermuda government would take their cut; the local museum could and would take some prize pieces. If we took _anything_ home, we would have to pay federal, state and any local taxes as income."

"Any good news or do we just pack up and go home?" Daphne sounded depressed.

"I think we can claim what we found under the Finders Keepers law. We just can't bring any thing up that's on board, or buried."

Mari had been listening to the animated conversation between the friends. She leaned back, wiping her lips, speaking for the first time,

"Excuse me, may I say something?"

"Sure, sorry if we've neglected you" it was Velma who spoke but everyone agreed.

"Listen to what I have to say, and then you can pack and leave or stay. You know 'the shadow' sank and cargo unloaded, brought to McDuff Island, so named for George McDuff, Captain of 'The Shadow', and hidden. It's still there on the island, somewhere. You want to know who claimed salvage rights and title to the ship and treasure, correct? I know who that person is and where you can contact them."

Every one started to talk at once, a cacophony of unintelligible noise. Finally Velma was able to restore some sort of order.

"Who was it?" she asked

Mari took a sip of her drink, pointed at her chest and said smiling, "I did."


	19. Chapter 19

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter nineteen: Negotiations

When the noise quieted down Mari continued "The pirates took off the treasure, making their way to the island we call McDuff Island. They were tired of running from the Navy; You know the penalty for piracy, death by hanging. They had been successful under McDuff as Captain, but figured their luck was running out. They used some of the treasure to live, hiding the rest. Some found living on land too boring and returned to the sea. No one heard about those who did. McDuff and others stayed, spreading out over the islands including Bermuda. Captain McDuff stayed, married and raised his family. Now, why are you searching for my treasure?"

"The usual: Money." Velma had taken the roll of spokesperson for the group. "Each couple are newlyweds. Fred and Daphne are here on an extended honeymoon, Shaggy and I are on our honeymoon. A treasure would go a long way for children's college funds. And there is the excitement of the search."

"I will send a message to my home with a friend. I'll meet you here in the morning. You will be my guests while we negotiate. Don't forget to wear comfortable walking shoes; my home is on McDuff Island. Thank you for a lovely lunch, good bye for now."

Later that night Shaggy and Velma lay cuddled in each others arms in the afterglow of their recent lovemaking when Velma broached the subject of Mari and their lunch with her. "What did you think of Mari this afternoon?"

"It reminded me of a boxing match, each boxer trying to figure out his opponent without giving away anything. She know more than she's telling, but so are we. I noticed you didn't mention the necklace or the 'Spirit'."

"For those exact reasons. You notice a lot, not much slips by you."

"I noticed you. You were so cute in diapers." He whispered, tickling her ribs.

"Not the ribs!" she screamed, laughing and kicking her feet. "Not the ribs!"

The next morning after breakfast, Mari met them as promised. "I have my boat; she'll navigate the reefs and save some time."

Velma had not mentioned the 'Spirit' but had contacted Captain Mike to follow and keep watch on any one else following them.

Upon arriving at McDuff Island, Mari secured her boat, pointing inland." It isn't far but we do have to walk around some bogs, keep on the path and follow me."

Shaggy wasn't too happy at the trail Mari pointed to. The entrance yawned uninvitingly and closed in immediately afterwards. It wasn't a trail for anyone with claustrophobia, that was certain. "Be sure to stay on the path, it's rumored that the bogs are haunted" Mari added for emphasis.

"H…ha…haunted did you say?" Shaggy stammered.

"Just a local legend, some fools wandered off the path and never came back." Mari told him.

"Oh, just great! Haunted bogs, bad guys, and who knows what else."

Mari led of course, with Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred bringing up the rear.

Scooby kept looking back, trying to walk beside Shaggy. As Mari had said the path wasn't long and soon the path open up into a clearing. Before them stood an old house.

Entering the clearing they were able to spread out, Shaggy reached for Velma's hand.

Daphne looked around the clearing, "Where's Freddy?"

Everyone looked back down the path but Fred was no where to be seen. All eyes turned back to Mari.

No one had heard the man approach and Shaggy had never seen a taller man off a professional basketball team. At six feet, Shaggy was easy the tallest of the group but this man had at least eight or maybe nine inches on him. What startled the group was the way he was dressed, complete pirate garb including eye patch. The only thing missing was a peg leg.

"ARRR, who might ye be? And why are ye on me island? After me booty I recon!"

Velma's hand in Shaggy's tightened. All the 'small' jokes came rushing at her with full force. She grabbed Shaggy's arm and held on.

"Knock it off Long John; these are the friends I sent word about, not tourists. Forgive the antics, he likes to play pirate for the tourists. This is George 'Long John' McDuff. Long John, this is Shaggy and Velma and Daphne. We seem to have misplaced Fred."

"Thank heavens! This eye patch was beginning to itch" Long John said, pulling the eye patch off over his head. "Welcome to 'The Shadows', our home for the past five years."

"I seem to have forgotten my manners. This is long John, my husband" Mari added.

"But we have to look for Fred!" Daphne paced the floor, wringing her hands.

"He's safe and well" Long John told her. "We'll look after we get organized and know where to look."

"You get organized! I'm looking for Fred!" her voice carried a hint of hysteria.

Ten minutes had passed since they had met Long John McDuff and he had welcomed them into his home.

Before he could reply, they heard a knocking on the outside wall.

"Open up" came a voice.

"That sounds like Fred!"

"I seem to have lost my key" the voice said.

"Yep, that's Fred" Velma smiled.

Long John pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand, opening the door.

"Fred! Darling!" Daphne yelled jumping into her lovers arms, showering his face with relieved kisses.

"I thought we were being followed; I slipped off the trail and waited to see who it was" explained Fred of his absence.

"Let me guess, scarface and his boss. One had a scar along his cheek, the other a scar on the back of his right hand?" Velma asked.

"I couldn't see the one's hands but the other did have a large bandage along his cheek."

"Our friends from the book store" Velma confirmed her guess.

Low moans, as if someone in pain emanated from the connecting bedroom.

"Who or what is that?" Daphne asked, holding Fred's hand as if she let go he'd disappear again.

"Our son" Mari informed the group.

The little boy, eight to ten years old, lay on the bed, covers in disarray. Immediately apparent was that the moans were caused by the infected foot, swollen toes. The swelling covered half of the small foot.

"This is Tommy" Mari shook from the sobs and the tears in her eyes.

"Why haven't you taken him to the hospital?' Daphne asked softly, kneeling by the bed, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"You obviously are not acquainted with our hospitals. No money, no service. They wouldn't even let him in the door without proof of payment" Long John informed her.

"He's adorable. Guys, can we talk? Excuse us" Daphne said, rising, walking past her friends into the living room, her friends following her.

Long John and Mari watched the four friends gathered in a corner of the room. The conversation was animated in hushed tones as Daphne waved her hands around in the air.

Long John and Mari looked at each other in wonderment as the conversation ended as quickly as it started, with Daphne looking at each friend in turn. Each friend nodding their vote.

Daphne turned and walked back to face her host and hostess, "Long John, Mari, I'm no doctor or even a nurse but you could say I've had some emergency training. I've seen enough infections to know this is serious. Three toes have no feeling at all. What happened?"

"The best we can determine is he either stepped on or brushed against a fish hook thorn brush. They're called that because they look like a flattened fish hook complete with barb. If you try to pull it out, it only embeds deeper causing more damage, that's why I've been reluctant to do anything" Long John explained, concern for his son in his voice.

'It's only going to get worse. If nothing is done, gangrene will set in and you're talking about amputating a leg, or worse. The treasure hunt and negotiations can wait, that little boy can't! Will you let us help?" Daphne pleaded.

Long John looked at his wife who nodded then turned back to Daphne.

"What do you need?" he asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty: Dr. Daphne

Dr. Daphne went into full Doctor mode, barking orders as she walked to the bedroom.

"Hot water and lots of it, cold water, something for bandages, a small sharp knife, as sharp as possible. If no knife, I'll take a razor blade. Mari, get these windows open, let in some fresh air. Velma, take some rags and start wiping his brow and face, we've got to get that temperature down. I need something to tie my hair back, preferably purple.

Tweezers, two sizes preferred. Boil the knife and tweezers. Soap and water to wash his foot and my hands. Mari, I see you have small hands like mine; do you have any small kitchen gloves? Get Shaggy a knife. Shaggy I need one inch, two inch and three inch strips for bandages. Long John, I need you and Shaggy, when he's through cutting bandages, to hold the foot, when I make the incision he's going to jerk, I need that foot steady. Is that water hot yet?! Use tongs to remove the knife and tweezers, place them on a clean towel. Sweetheart, want to assist? Just hand me what I ask for. Long John, how big is this thorn?" All of this while she knelt at the foot of the bed, examining the boy's foot.

"It's about three quarters of an inch long, curved like a fish hook."

"let me wash my hands, Mari, wash his foot then sit and talk to him, reassure him, get his mind off what we're doing , if possible. Freddy help me put on these gloves; I need something, bandana or something to cover my face… good that's perfect. I can just feel something hard in there, yes, there it is, there's the curve, good, here's what I'm going to do. I'll make the incision here on the opposite side of his toe; take it through the toe rather than trying to pull it back out. I need two bath towels to make an operating stage. Good…one under, one over his foot…great…Okay Tommy, I need for you to be brave. This is going to hurt, I won't lie to you. Be as still as you can…"

The sun had just dipped into the sea when Dr. Daphne said, "Every one ready? Let's begin."

As Dr. Daphne made her incision, beginning the operation, outside and down the path, Bruno wasn't a happy camper. He hated Bermuda, hated this island. They had followed the four and their mutt in their own boat, landing out of sight, following them to this rat hole of a cabin. In only ten feet, his shirt was plastered to his skin, and the sweat running into the bandage made the injury to his cheek itch like crazy. Bruno was what society called a sociopath, one of the tags society places on a child that 'falls through the cracks', to salve society's conscience. 'The network' had found him, an orphan, and had taken him in, raising him for their needs.

'Boss' was stretched out under some forsaken tree, trying to get some rest maybe sleep before relieving Bruno at midnight. It had been Bruno who had gathered the makings of a fire, started the fire so they wouldn't have to eat cold food out of a can, but did he get even a 'thank you'? not likely!

He had heard a noise earlier, rose from the fire; looking out at the 'jungle' they were in. No other noise followed. He had walked back down the path just to stretch his legs and relieve himself before returning to the fire. The evening had been warm, the fire not needed but it gave him some comfort.

He had watched the clouds forming during the afternoon and into the evening as they watched the house. The first sprinkles caused little puffs of white smoke rise from the fire, continuing until the fire was nothing but a black, oily looking, puddle. He rose, finding some little shelter under a tree he had no name for. The rain had soaked the bandage on his cheek; now he ripped it off in anger. Watching the house, running his thumb along the injured cheek, he thought about what he'd do to that "Iron Maiden' woman that had did this to him. It was her fault that he and 'Boss' were out her in the rain! Bruno wasn't a happy camper.

One half hour later, Dr. Daphne leaned back on her heels, "That's it!" she exclaimed, holding the bloody thorn clamped in the tweezers. "Good job every one, now let's get him bandaged up and let him rest. We all could use some rest."

A few minutes later, Daphne entered the living room, drying her hands. Velma walked up to her, placing her arms around her friend's neck, "Daph, I've never been more proud of you than right now. You just took your place back as 'big' sister'." She whispered among "Thank you" from Long John and Mari and hugs from Shaggy and Fred.

"Don't thank me yet. He's still got a long way to go, but we should know more by morning…hey, it's raining."

"I closed the windows. Thank you again" Mari repeated.

"I wish I could offer more but this is a pirate's home. There are only two bedrooms so someone will have to take the floor. We do have blankets enough for pallets" Long John informed them.

"We've slept on worse. Try sleeping in a moving van at sixty miles per hour over country roads with Fred driving. I want to stay with my little patient so every one else can get some rest" Daphne said. With pallets made, everyone had stretched out, falling asleep quickly after a trying day.

"I couldn't sleep" Velma whispered as she entered the bedroom, "How is he?"

"He's asleep right now, his body should be able to fight the infection now but I'd feel better if he had some antibiotics" Daphne whispered back.

"Go get some rest yourself; you won't be any use to him tomorrow if you're dead tired. Fred was moaning like his shoulder was hurting, go see about your other patient. I'll stay with him and come get you if you're needed."

The part about Fred wasn't true but Daphne did need her rest.

Velma had drifted off, jerking awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to recognize Long John.

"It's about an hour before sunrise; I put some coffee on to brew it you want some; or go lay down for a while, I can watch my son."

"Coffee sounds good; you said you had been here five years, Tommy is at least eight, I take it he's from a previous marriage?"

"Yes, Mari's first husband was killed in a fishing accident. I came here on business, loved Bermuda. I did some research, found out about my pirate ancestor. I quit the rat race and came back. I could prove my connection to 'The Shadow' and filed for salvage rights. No one but Bermudians can own land but no one minded if I fixed up this old shack, which is what it was when I found it. Tommy started hanging around eventually introduced me to his mom. We fell in love; She told me she was part of a package deal, her and Tommy or nothing. I adopted Tommy after we married. I've been working on the house and looking for treasure ever since. End of story."

"Tommy hung around…That mean there's a village near by?"

"Several actually, all descendents of the pirates that stayed. They're scattered over the island and other islands."

"Long John, without knowing you owned the rights; we dived on 'the Shadow' and brought up some trinkets. Do they now belong to you or do we pay a percentage or what?"

"Those 'beach trinkets' as we call them; wash up on the beach all the time, especially after a storm. Keep them; I couldn't prove they came off the 'Shadow' anyway. It would be a small price for what Daphne did for Tommy; I get the feeling you're leading up to something?"

"In five years you haven't found anything other than beach trinkets. Maybe we can change that. We would all have to agree but I'd be willing to offer a sixty/forty partnership. You have the rights so you get the sixty."

"Go get some coffee, we'll talk later in the day."

Later that day found Tommy awake, hungry, and wondering why he had a bandage on his toe. "You were a pretty sick little boy. I took a thorn out of your toe" a grinning Daphne told him, adding "You need to eat, rest and stay off that foot."

"I think he's going to be fine, he's got his appetite and the temperature has dropped some" Daphne told the group when she returned to the kitchen table. Mari took pancakes, sausages and milk in, setting up a small table so he could eat and (hopefully) not get any food on the bed.

Mari returned saying, "Tommy would like to have a dance on the beach with the pretty doctor."

"You tell that young man, I'd be happy to have that dance, when his foot is healed and if he stays off it so it can heal" Daphne said laughing and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"We've had a chance to talk and the offer stands with a sixty/forty split of any treasure, sunken or buried plus we keep any beach trinkets found off the ship" Velma leaned back, awaiting Long Johns' reply. It wasn't long in coming.

"Mari and I have talked also; we can't thank you for all you did for Tommy. Our offer is a fifty/fifty split of any treasure found and you keep the beach trinkets. Fifty percent of nothing is nothing and that's what I've found so far, nothing."

"Shaggy and I would like to donate ten percent to two trust funds. One to pay for hospitalization for the locals who can't afford it, so no one need go through what Tommy did. The second fund for his college."

"Daph and I have a plan. How about five percent from each couple for a total of ten?"

"I'll do better that that" Long John added, " If each couple donates five percent, Mari and I will match it, total fifteen percent for hospitalization and college, five from each couple."

The deal agreed on, Long John headed off to write the contracts. "All we need are signatures and I can file the contracts. As of right now we are partners. Sorry Scooby, no room for paw prints" he said when he returned, adding, "Okay partners where do we begin?"


	21. Chapter 21

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty one: The Key

"Let's begin with this…" Velma said, pulling out the old map from her bag, handing it to Long John. "What can you tell from this?"

Long John took the map, carefully examined it closely before commenting, "Fake, there are dozens of maps claiming to be to the McDuff treasure, I have four myself. There is one difference with this map; it shows the location of the treasure right here at this house." He handed the map back to Velma who placed it back in her bag. "If you paid for that map, you got taken."

"I didn't pay for it but someone paid a dear price for it" Velma thought of Bruno and 'Boss', marked for life. "Any idea where the treasure could be hidden?"

"No, not really, those maps I mentioned, led nowhere. One ended in a bog. If the treasure is there, it's at the bottom of the bog. Without the key we'd just be guessing. I've guessed for five years.

"What key, I've never heard of a key" a flabbergasted Velma said.

"With buried treasure there is always a key. Local legend has it that after McDuff buried the treasure, he either made or more likely had two necklaces made. The key was you had to have both necklaces to have the key.

One was known as the "Valley of Shadows" because the sea forms the valley, which causes shadows, and named after the ship, 'The Shadow". It has been lost through time, long forgotten.

The second was silver dolphins, which you see all over this area. The dolphins were alternated with tear shapes as pendants. It was to represent the tears loved ones shed for the crewmen who didn't get off in the sinking. Legend has it that the crewmen took off the treasure, but my research shows not all of the crewmen survived the sinking. We need both necklaces to have the key to the treasure."

Velma looked around the table for confirmation. "It's time." Fred said. "Agreed" said Shaggy and Daphne. Velma picked up he bag once more, extracting the necklace that had caused so much trouble, "Some one wants this very badly, I hope it helps" she laid the necklace out on the table.

Long John looked at the necklace a long time before turning to his wife, "Get my strongbox please Mari" he said very low, barely above a whisper.

In only minutes, Mari was back carrying a metal box which she placed in front of Long John. He took a key ring from his pocket, selecting a key and opened the strong box.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before you is the lost necklace, the 'Valley of Shadows", may I present to you the second necklace, "the Tears of Shadows". He pulled a necklace of silver dolphins and black tear shaped pendants, laying the necklace beside the other. "For the first time in probably centuries, the two necklaces are reunited. Partners, we now have the key!"

"We have the key, where do we find the door that fits the key?" Daphne asked.

"I have an idea; let's begin by eliminating some areas. Long John, you said you basically remodeled this house; was there an area that you didn't have to repair?" Velma asked.

"I found it in pretty bad shape; I completely remodeled the upper part; the basement was the only area that only needed some minor work and touch up."

"This place has a basement?! Then that's where we begin" Velma declared.

"Do you know how many times I've searched the basement? I thought the same thing!" Long John told her.

"But now we have the key!" was her reply.

Daphne insisted on cleaning and rewrapping Tommy's foot; with the delay it would be mid morning before the six trooped down the basement steps. The basement was well lighted…and empty. Daphne gave out a loud gasp when she saw the skeleton sitting on an old chest.

A laughing Long John had to wait several minutes before he could explain," Don't worry Daphne, he's harmless. I put in a generator for lighting and since this is a pirates' house, I put in the chest around the generator and added the skeleton."

"Jeepers! It's still creepy."

"The basement is pretty much as I found it. We do store some things down here from time to time."

After carefully examining the basement for an hour, they had found nothing except crosses cut into the wooden walls but only two came close to fitting the 'Valley' necklace.

"Nothing!" A disappointed Velma exclaimed. "Let's try to narrow our search. Fred, go outside, take a walking measurement. Shaggy, do the same in here."

"Looking for a hidden room? Long John looked skeptical.

"More like a 'Priests hole' or the pirate equivalent."

"Can we break for lunch after our measuring exercise?" Shaggy wanted to know.

"I'll need to open the door for Fred. Mari can get something ready for lunch and I'm sure Daphne will want to check on her patient. It's been here for two hundred years, if it's here at all; another hour for lunch isn't going to matter."

--xxxxxxx

"So now what? We've been over and over the basement." Daphne pushed her chair back, wiping the last crumbs of lunch from her lips.

"May I make a suggestion?" Shaggy interjected. "I think we've been going at this the wrong way. We've been thinking in twentieth century terms. We need to be thinking like a pirate in the late seventeen hundreds. Vel, your uncle's friend, Gil, gave us a clue, but we weren't listening. He said that the silver backing could be polished to a mirror finish. Daphne, what do you see when you look in a mirror?"

"A beautiful young woman, me of course. Shaggy, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you don't! you see a mirror image of yourself! Look at the 'Tears' necklace, tears are clear, not black. A mirror image of the real thing!"

"Again, so what?" Daphne just wasn't getting it.

"I think I see where Shaggy's going with this" Velma said. "We've placed the 'valley' necklace in the cross slots backwards. The pirates wouldn't have electricity; Long John can you imitate torches to go in those torch brackets?"

"I think so but the smoke would be unbearable; I might be able to cut the smoke down."

"Good thinking darling, I think you just may have solved the mystery" Velma told Shaggy.

"Long John, do you have a table we could take down with us?" Shaggy asked.

"I have an old table we no longer use, if Fred will help, I think we can take it down."

"I wondered why two necklaces when one would be sufficient. Now I know." Shaggy began after inspecting the torches Long John had placed in the brackets; one in each corner of the room. "If I may, Vel, I'll use us as an example. I think the good captain was in love, it takes two to make a marriage. In the case of Vel and myself, I knew I loved her, could teach her how to love, but I was helpless until she unlocked the door to her heart and let me show her. I think the good Captain McDuff was in the same spot. He made two necklaces to show that fact. One to show the way, the other to unlock the door. One won't work without the other. Let's kill the lights."

The room was thrown into near darkness, lit only by the four torches. Shaggy placed the 'Valley' necklace into one of the cross cutouts, gem side inward; It was a perfect fit!

"Now, let's see if my theory is correct. The pirates may have had larger torches, but this shows what I had hoped to see" Shaggy walked around the room until he arrived back where he began.

"Each of these torches has a dolphin theme which explains the dolphins on the 'Tears' necklace. With the exception of this one reflected in the 'Valley' necklace, it's missing its dolphin, and I do believe this dolphin on the 'Tears' necklace will fit just right. We can have the lights back on now."

The room was bathed in bright light as Bruno and 'The Boss' walked down the stairs.

"Don't let us stop you. Let's all take a look" 'Boss' said. The light from the nearby torch reflected menacingly off the barrel of the gun he carried in his left hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Romance of the Iron maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty two: Decision Time

"I was wandering when you two would crawl out from under your rock!" Velma sneered.

"Shut up! You and I get to play after your boyfriend shows us the treasure. Go ahead pretty boy, show us!" Bruno snapped.

"My son! What did you do to my son?" Mari screamed.

"Nothin' lady. You really should lock your windows, no tellin' who might come visitin'. He was asleep when we came into his room; he was asleep when we left."

Velma started to take a step forward then stopped herself. Shaggy had unlocked the mystery and if there was treasure or not, it was his call, not hers. She leaned against the table next to Shaggy, "You solved the mystery, it's your call." He looked at her, smiled then turned to Bruno and the 'Boss', "I'll open the vault, but a question first; Long John, did your ancestor enjoy a good joke?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. He was strict as you'd expect a pirate captain to be, but he was liked by his men and enjoyed a good laugh, on himself as well as others, according to the tales and research I've done over the years."

Shaggy placed the dolphin in its place, adding a slight pressure to seat the dolphin. An audible click was heard, followed by a three foot door swinging outward slowly.

"I thought so" Shaggy peered into the vault and started to laugh then returned to Velma, clapping his hands, placing an arm around her waist.

"What is it Shaggy? Why are you grinning like the cat that got the cream, and the clapping?" Daphne was mystified.

"Look for yourselves, it is empty! This whole setup, the basement, having to have two necklaces where one would do, the fake maps that lead to bogs and nowhere, is one big practical joke that has reached down two hundred plus years. Ladies and Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely; the good captain has gotten us good, we've been had!"

"Five years, five long years searching for treasure that wasn't even there!" Long John peeked into the vault, turned and walked back to Mari. "At least I found you and Tommy, it hasn't been for nothing."

"Okay Smarty, where is the treasure" 'Boss' asked Shaggy pointing the gun at him; after Bruno had looked in the vault, shaking his head.

"Gone, as you can see, look for yourself if you don't trust Bruno" Shaggy smirked. "Like all good pirates, they spent it all. At lunch, I asked my friends here to think like a pirate;

Your ship is sinking; some of your shipmates are dead, shipmates you've fought with. You unload the treasure; several chests break open due to weight, age or whatever. That's the beach trinkets you, Long John and others, have been picking up all these years.

Back to the story, You make it to this island; you're tired of running, being hounded and hunted. If you're caught it's the gallows. You divide the booty, settling on this and surrounding islands. How am I doing Mari?"

"Sounds like you were there, that's what I've heard my whole life."

'You, Mari, said some of the pirates found living on land boring, I put it to you that they weren't bored! They were _broke!_ They had spent all their ill gotten gain and had to return to the sea."

"What of the Captains' share, What happened to it?" 'Boss asked, now interested in Shaggy's story.

"The same. Long John is living proof that the Captain stayed, married and raised a family. To do that requires a wife or at least a woman. Women weren't allowed on ships and especially a pirate ship like 'The Shadow'. I see two logical ways for said woman or wife if you prefer to come from. McDuff saved her from a sinking ship, which I reject for the same reason, women weren't allowed onboard, or he bought one off a passing ship. A white woman would have carried a hefty price tag. Then you've got living expenses; food, clothes anything and everything would have to be bought and paid for.

I asked my friends to think like a pirate, I did but I chose to think like Captain McDuff.

You've seen your men return to the sea, broke; you know they'll be back, for handouts, loans, who knows what else; so you build this…" Shaggy spread his hands wide, turning around; "…the biggest practical joke ever. Now, story time is over; there is no treasure, it's gone.

You two have a decision to make and I suggest you make it quickly."

"Why should we make this decision so quickly, I've got the gun?"

"You will never get the chance to use it for one. Second, I've only seen Scooby do that one other time." Shaggy pointed at Scooby, who had been growling and pacing in front of Velma during the story. "Some tub of lard threatened Daphne. Scooby didn't go for the arm, he went for the throat! By the time I pulled Scooby off, the damage had been done. He hasn't uttered a word since; the vocal chords had been severely damaged. Daphne, how many operations has he been through, ten or twelve?"

"Fifteen at last count. I've kept track of the creep" Daphne corrected the count.

"And that was for a friend. What do you think he'll do to protect my wife and unborn child? One thing to think about, Scooby belongs to me; he takes commands from me and no one else. If I'm busy and can't give commands…well, I think you can figure that out yourself. I don't think you tubby have the guts to do any thing!"

Bruno had had enough, rushing Shaggy, throwing a haymaker from right field. Shaggy was able to side step the rush, landing his own fist into Bruno's mid section, doubling him over, falling face down. When he lifted his head, all he saw was two eyes and a mouth of very sharp teeth.

"Enough! Bruno!" The' Boss' bellowed.

"But Boss!"

"Enough! No treasure! We have to get back on campus and report." The 'Boss' started up the stairs. Reluctantly, Bruno followed.

"Better wait a minute" Long John stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Bruno snapped.

"Why do you think you got in here so easily? You've been watched since you landed on this island. Shaggy told you that the pirates settled on this and the surrounding islands, or weren't you listening? This island has several villages populated by the descendents of said pirates, I'm one of them. Unless I step out of this house first and give a signal you will not leave this island!"

"I still have my gun, I'll leave!"

"You won't listen, you've been warned. Neither of you will _leave_ this island. The door is remote controlled. I don't want you entering my son's room; I'll let you out and give the signal if you give me your word of honor never to return or harm any one in this house right now."

"One moment, Bruno, I'm sorry about your cheek but I warned you. 'Boss', Would you deliver a message to your boss? Tell him to take a look at Bruno's cheek. I don't kiss on the second date either!" Bruno and the 'boss' looked art each other, and continued up the stairs.

Velma turned, throwing herself into Shaggy's waiting arms, "You were magnificent!"

"Yeah, remind me never play poker with you again! You had me convinced about Scooby" Fred slumped.

"Me too! I've known Scooby since puppy hood and he had me convinced." Added a relieved Daphne.

"But I like playing poker with you Fred." Shaggy said, kidding.

"You always win!"

"That's why I like playing with you! Daphne, Mari, check on Tommy. Check for smoke too. Fred, mind checking on Long John, make sure our friends are leaving; Don't get too close, we don't need a hostage situation."

"Shaggy, why did you say 'unborn child'? I'm not…"

"I know that, you know that, but Bruno and 'Boss didn't. I was betting that would tip the scales. Besides you will be one day. Vel, there is something else…"

"I was wondering why you everyone out of the room? It couldn't be to get a kiss would it?"

"I'll take the kiss and many more but that wasn't it…Vel, I want you to retire the Iron Maiden! This dragon fighting is getting dangerous, what if they hadn't bought my little story?"

"I know my darling…" her arms slipped from his neck, caressing his cheek. "I love you so much it's scarry some times. I promised to honor you and I will. I will retire the Iron Maiden but you have to realize that I just can't snap my fingers and make her disappear. I'll offer a compromise…I'll put her to rest until I can retire her for good."

I'll have to check with Scooby on that. How about it Scooby, that okay with you?"

"Rokay"

"If it's okay with Scooby, it's okay with me…compromise accepted."


	23. Chapter 23

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty Three: Where is the best place to hide something?

Their kiss was interrupted by Daphne and Mari returning from Tommy's room, followed immediately by Fred and Long John.

"He's sleeping, which is good. He still needs to go to hospital for antibiotics, but he's going to be fine. No smoke or even smoke smell that I could detect" Mari reported.

"Our guests may not be too happy with the outcome, but they are leaving" Long John added. "So where does that leave us? With no treasure, I guess you'll be leaving soon."

"Trying to get rid of us so soon?" a smiling Shaggy said. "Good addition on the story with them not getting off the island. Good bluff, Long John."

"Who said I was bluffing?"

"I guess with every one so sad about the practical joke, we can enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. Of course, I guess I'll just have to make a new contract with Long John.

I'm sure he'll let me buy him out of the contract. Then I'll claim the treasure for Velma and myself." Shaggy continued.

"What are you talking about Shaggy? You just proved there is no treasure!" Mari said with disbelief.

"I told Bruno and 'Boss' a believable story they could take back to their boss and a way out of a no win situation; without losing face and their reputations intact. I didn't tell the

Whole story!"

"What is the whole story?" Long John asked.

"Velma, you are the smart one in this group, why aren't you solving the mystery?" Daphne wanted to know.

"Shaggy figured it out first. It's his story."

"First, this will have to be voted on but we will have to go home sometime and we'll need a 'banker' and representative here. I nominate Long John and Mari, any objections?"

"I'll do the best I can and thanks for the confidence" Long John accepted the 'banker' role when no one objected. "But what am I to bank?"

"We can't ask for more than that" Shaggy agreed, adding "You are going to be very busy if what I think is true. You identified this necklace as the 'Valley of Shadows' correct?"

"Yes, it's the "Valley" all right"

"Our contract calls for a fifty-fifty split and we keep whatever else we find, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Velma found this necklace while still in Coolsville, no where close to the ship, so it belongs to Velma, correct?"

"Yes! It belongs to her, law of finders keepers…what do you want a written statement?"

"No offence meant, Long John; I was only establishing ownership beyond any doubt. Velma, the necklace is yours free and clear, even from me, do you understand?"

"Yes but you are my husband; why all the hype over a necklace?"

"Captain McDuff had watched some of his men return to the sea and set up this practical joke we uncovered, which is what I told 'Boss' and Bruno. What I didn't tell them was I think they did come back; not to get a handout but to 'bank' what they had gotten in their piracy, just like we just did with Long John and Mari. I think McDuff charged a service fee for using his island as a hiding place for their booty. That is how he could replenish his treasure and continue to live here. Where is the best place to hide something?"

"In Plain sight!" everyone said at once.

"Take another look at the 'Valley' necklace; it's heavier and thicker than any normal necklace. Remember, two necklaces, one to show the way, the other to unlock; I think McDuff carried the idea over to this necklace. Velma, if I'm right, you are about to become a very wealthy woman in your own right."

Shaggy pressed the clasp at the top of the necklace, "one to show the way" then pressed

the four gems closest to the center of the cross at the same time "and one to unlock the door." The four 'arms' of the cross came lose, "your hands please, cup fashion" Shaggy requested, lifting the gems off their base of the lower part of the necklace. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you McDuff's fees for banking services." He poured the gems out into Velma's cupped hands.

"Diamonds! Rubies! Emeralds! And sand!" Velma exclaimed! Laughing as she gazed on the gems in her hand.

"The sand is why it didn't rattle, tightly packed like that there was no movement so the sand worked as a packing material without damaging the gems. You will have to get them appraised of course but if I was McDuff I'd claim only the best gems available. I said Long John would be busy as a banker. You've been looking for five years, in that time I'm sure you've made some contacts you trust to convert any trinkets into cash."

"Is there any more treasure or is that it?" Mari asked the question but on every ones mind.

"I do, McDuff would have hidden his treasure separate from his little joke. We've not run into any booby traps; we need to be very careful from here on. Also, there is the smoke.

Mari said she didn't see or smell smoke, why? These torches have been burning; this room should be full of smoke by now, it's not, where is the smoke going?

When Fred and I did our measurement exercise before lunch, we found that the "priest hole' as Vel calls it, runs the width of the house. The empty vault takes about four feet,

that leaves some twenty to twenty four feet unaccounted for. Bruno and 'Boss' didn't bother to look at the other brackets. Let's place the 'Valley' necklace in its place on the wall for the bracket in the opposite corner and see what happens when we place the second dolphin in the corresponding bracket with its missing dolphin."

Shaggy stood to one side of the bracket, inserting the second dolphin. As before, a door swung open. Every one stampeded to see what was inside this vault. Four large chests

greeted their gaze; sitting single file along the outer wall, leaving space to walk along the inner wall.

"Vel, you told us there may have been as many as ten chests; this accounts for four" Shaggy said as he opened one of the chests. "Think this is enough to keep you busy as banker?"

They opened each chest to discover all types of treasure; from doubloons to gold and silver jewelry to silver tiaras to gems embedded in gold cups.

"Vel, we will have to catalogue all this; we can't document that it came off 'The Shadow'

but I don't think it really matters at this point" Shaggy declared.

"Velma, what about that message you asked the 'Boss' to take to his boss? Do you really think…?" Daphne asked as she ran her hands through the treasure chest before her.

"I do" Velma answered, "It's the only thing that makes sense. There is no proof we could take to court…"


	24. Chapter 24

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty four: The Iron Maiden explains

"…but I can guess what's been going on. Who knows how long Jake has been in the black market of information; long enough to set up his 'network'.

He hears through his network about the satellite failure with a military payload. He hides in plain sight by getting assigned to mission Shooting Star; he needs a patsy and here I come fresh from the boonies. I told you, Daphne, that I found it interesting that we met; he invites me on a date, and we end up on the same plane. That was no accident. And don't forget the 'General' in civilian clothes; no proof, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's involved.

Next is Fred getting shot; we know Daphne was the target, but why? Your beautiful red mane would be a good target, but there are better targets; military for one, Shaggy, who has just crippled the ship for another. No! It was Daphne all along; you had just missed being kidnapped earlier. Bruno or 'Boss' threw in an incentive for that embarrassing bathroom incident; it would take Jake's okay regardless.

Then we have the satellite itself. What is Jake 'the snake' doing after the attack? He takes it upon himself to examine the satellite. I think he told the truth about the failure; too easily checked. The military cameras and tape is a different story; we have only his word that the tape he gave the military was the one from the rocket. He was wearing a white lab coat, those coats have deep pockets; you could have three tapes in a pocket and no one would notice. Who is going to question a rocket scientist working on a rocket?

Now he has a problem, no one was to survive that pirate attack. Now he has a ship load of survivors but only one he has to worry about: me. Bruno and 'Boss' are assigned to watch me and report.

The necklace was either being sent to him for the black market or he only heard about it and wanted a piece of that pie too. Someone makes a mistake; the necklace is accidentally dropped it into the wrong box of books and is sent to Abby's Books by mistake. He's good and probably has that covered by now; If we asked questions now, we'd hit a stone wall.

It wouldn't take much to find out when that shipment was going to be delivered. He has two men on site; Bruno and 'Boss' show up and we have the roar in the store. I pop off with that 'compliments of the Iron Maiden' comment. He knows it could be only one person: me!"

"I may have unwittingly put those two in hot water" Shaggy interrupted.

"What ever do you mean?" Velma asked.

"Remember Bruno and my little ruckus? I slipped a little bag of gems into his pocket."

"You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" Velma exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I did."

"Oh that is going to be an interesting conversation! Oh well, what's done is done. When do you want to dive?" Velma asked.

"Day after tomorrow will work; it's been there this long, another day wont matter. We all could do with a day of rest before diving" Shaggy offered.

"What dive? There's nothing on 'The Shadow' now" Long John asked.

"I said we dove not knowing you had the salvage rights. We've been so busy with this part of the search, we haven't had time to tell you what we found. You didn't have accident prone Daphne with you, we did. We found three chests, two large and one small, hidden under the captains' bunk." Velma explained.

"Anything else? You can keep a secret till the last minute, I'll give you that" Long John asked.

"It wasn't intentional I promise" Velma added. "Things were a little hectic."

"Fred and I want to invite you, Mari and Tommy to Coolsville for Christmas. I'll bet Tommy has never seen snow" Daphne aimed her invitation toward Long John.

"We'd love to come and Tommy hasn't seen snow and neither have I. I'll have put on some weight by then but I think it will be okay" Mari accepted for Long John.

"What Weight? You've been the same weight since we met" Long John wondered.

"My dear darling husband! Men are the last to know; I've never been pregnant before."

"Shag, do you know what this means?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, the potential of three pregnant women" Shaggy answered.

"In _one_ house" Fred added.

"Fred, you said the door was open if I wanted to come back to Mystery Inc. Is that door still open?" Velma asked.

"It was never closed Velms" he answered.

"I want to come back if every one comes back." Velma took Shaggy's hand, leading him to stand in front of Fred.

"I never quit" Shaggy reminded her.

"Ree Roo" Scooby added.

"You're not leaving me out in the cold; I'm in" Daphne added.

Velma placed her hand out in front with Fred, Shaggy and Daphne placing their hands on top of hers.

"_All for one; one for all"_ they called out together.

"Look out all dragons…Mystery Inc. is BACK" Shaggy called out.

"Tonight is indeed a time to celebrate! You will all be our guests tonight at the biggest beach party ever!" Long John gave his own invitation. "Our friends are setting up to cook the crabs right now."

"Not those eyes! Not those lashes!" Shaggy cried out.

"Shaggy, I'm not expecting, but we've got till Christmas to practice."

"F r e d d y" Daphne said in a sultry voice.

"What?"

"Come…here…I just love beach parties."


	25. Chapter 25

Romance of the Iron Maiden

Valley of Shadows

Chapter twenty five: 'The Snake'

The room was spacious and quiet; not even the ticking of a clock disturbed the quietness. Recessed lighting was designed to give the room a mellow glow; it didn't work. The three large spotlights situated above the large oak desk allowed the man sitting at the desk to see the two men when they entered. They would not be able to see or identify him.

He had given orders to have the two men picked up and delivered here as soon as their plane landed. Those orders had been carried out to perfection. The shorter man sported a fiery red scar along one cheek. The taller one had a similar scar on the back of his right hand.

Nervously, Bruno kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other; kept looking at the other man known only as 'Boss'; then at the desk. 'Boss' stood quietly to one side, obviously putting distance between himself and Bruno.

"Report!" 'The snake' commanded, enjoying watching Bruno jump.

"There was no treasure" 'Boss' reported, looking at Bruno with distaste. "We returned to report and get further orders."

"What! No treasure? What happened to it?"

"We followed orders, watching and waiting until they discovered the hiding place. Only then did we move in. The vault was empty" 'Boss' assured the man he couldn't see.

"You simpletons! They fooled you!" the unseen man accused them.

"NO!" Bruno spoke for the first time. "They couldn't have moved anything! We were there when they opened the vault. I saw it myself. It was empty."

"He's telling the truth" 'Boss' said as if it pained him to agree with Bruno. He had decided to look for another partner or work without a partner as soon as this meeting was over. "There _is_ something else…"

"If you're lying about the treasure, I'll have you two shoveling snow in Siberia! What is this about something else?"

"…A message from the one called the Iron Maiden. She said to look at Bruno's' cheek and that she doesn't kiss on the second date either."

The man behind the desk rose abruptly, smoldering. When he spoke his voice was low, threatening, "Get out! Stay out! Stay out until summoned!" He remained standing, watching the two men beat a hasty retreat; retaking his seat only when the door closed behind the two men.

"_I know who and what you are. Leave me and my friends alone and I'll leave you alone. __Mess with the Iron maiden and suffer the consequences."_

The message was loud and clear; he sat for several minutes contemplating the full meaning of the consequences. There was no proof against him that he knew of.

No phone disturbed the clean lines of the desk but the shrill ringing of a phone interrupted his thoughts. Only one other person this unlisted number. He pulled the bottom drawer out; picking up the green handset…

"Yes, General? Yes, they just left…no, no treasure…yes, a shame indeed…they will be followed…my best, Dove and Raven, they've worked together before…they have their orders should those two spend even a penny that isn't accounted for…yes General she knows, no proof but that won't stop her…I understand General, no revenge, nothing to attract attention…Good bye General."

He replaced the handset, closed the drawer, leaning back in the comfortable chair; he watched the digital clock roll over to show the time as 11:30 AM. He rose, killing the spotlights and walked slowly toward the rear door.

He had a luncheon date with 'the committee' that he wasn't looking forward to but you didn't ignore a summons from the committee.

He also had a dinner date with his new mistress. Maybe he could convince her to wear that red dress he liked so much. He looked forward to that date with great anticipation.

The door closed quietly behind Jake 'The Snake' Shelton. The room was spacious, dark and quiet…for now.


	26. Chapter 26

Original poem designed to be part of the story but never got inserted. I offer it as a love poem from Velma to Shaggy on their first night together as lovers:

Here by the Sea

I asked "teach me to soar"

And you gave my heart wings

You said "Wait, there's more"

"More?" and my heart sings!

Here by the sea

You kiss me

But you've done that before

But not by the sea

Can't you feel I want more?

Here by the sea

You touch my breast

You've done that before

In your arms I'm at rest

My body responds, calling for more

Here by the sea

You kindle the fire

You've done that before

Of your touch I'll never tire

The flame within begins to roar

Here by the sea

My body begins to shiver

From the love I feel

Running along my spine like quick-silver

From head to heel

Here by the sea

You enter my castle keep

No man has been there before

Where my treasure is buried deep

My body cries out…for more

Here by the sea

Our journey is nearly at an end

In ecstasy I cry out

It's just around the bend

Of that there is no doubt

Here by the sea


End file.
